Antuco: Sueño Blanco
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: En 2005, la tragedia de Antuco creó conmoción entre la población chilena, por los 44 jóvenes y un sargento segundo, que murieron congelados tras una cadena de errores que se cometieron desde el inicio de una marcha bajo la nieve, pereciendo bajo el "viento blanco".
1. Prologo

-Esta es una narración de la llamada " **Tragedia de Antuco** " que tuvo lugar el **18 de mayo de 2005** , esta basado en el programa y documental de **Mega** , " **Efecto Mariposa** ", más específicamente en su tercer capitulo:" **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** ". Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la cronología, dramatización y redacción de la historia es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

 _El miércoles 18 de mayo del año 2005, en Chile, una tormenta de viento blanco sorprendió a un batallón compuesto por alrededor de 200 conscriptos que realizaban ejercicios militares, como parte de la realización del servicio militar, mayormente compuesto por voluntarios._

 _Se llevó a cabo una marcha de más de 20 kilómetros para regresar del refugio de Los Barros hacia La Cortina, durante la cual se desato una abrumadora tormenta, cerca del volcán Antuco, en la cordillera de los Andes. Las bajas temperaturas de -35° ocasionaron, junto con la negligencia de los altos generales y jerarcas militares, al continuar la marcha en medio de la tormenta, que 44 de los soldados, entre 18 y 19 años que no contaban ni con la indumentaria ni la preparación adecuada, junto a un sargento segundo, perdieran la vida unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al refugio en la zona de La Cortina, debido al congelamiento._

 _El resultado: 45 mártires-44 conscriptos y un sargento segundo-y 77 sobrevivientes. De los fallecidos, 31 pertenecían a la Compañía Morteros y 14 a la Andina._

 _Se le considera la mayor tragedia del Ejército chileno en tiempos de paz._

* * *

 _7 de abril de 2005/Regimiento Reforzado N°17, los Ángeles, 41 días antes de la marcha_

-Vamos, soldados, firmes. Vista al frente.

Realzar el servicio militar era un tema tan cotidiano como pensar en que estudiar algún día, inevitablemente venía a la mente, pero más que nada para la población masculina en cuyo caso en servicio militar era algo obligatorio luego de cumplir los dieciocho años o aproximándose a esa edad. Normalmente llegaba una carta en un sobre blanco con el nombre de un " _afortunado joven_ ", notificándole que debía presentarse en el regimiento más cercano para ser evaluado e iniciar su instrucción militar. Chile era un país, " _especial_ ", nunca habían librado una guerra extrajera, siempre habían librado pequeñas guerras en sus fronteras con sus vecinos; Perú, Bolivia y Argentina, pero pese a todo aquello sentían orgullo de sus fuerzas armadas, siempre perfectamente preparados para cualquier guerra. De hecho, lo más cerca que habían estado de una guerra había sido en 1945 cuando le habían declarado la guerra a Japón, solo unos días antes de que Estados Unidos lazara las bombas atómicas a Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Una de las virtudes del servicio militar era la opción de estudiar y especializarse; la población chilena no podía acceder con tanta facilitar a una educación avanzaba en la universidad, por lo que muchos de los jóvenes presentes en el gimnasio del regimiento, formados ante el cabo Kakashi Hatake, eran voluntarios, todos esperando obtener oportunidades para ayudar a sus familias. Observando con severidad a los jóvenes presentes, de entre dieciocho y diecinueve años, el cabo Hatake desvió la mirada hacia un conscripto que a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia él, desde la entrada del gimnasio y vestido con el tradicional uniforme militar. Aparentemente tendría otro recluta más en su compañía.

-Bien, soldado rezagado- dio la recibida el cabo Hatake en cuanto el joven se hubo detenido frente a él. -Me dice su nombre fuerte y claro si no quiere pagar de entrada- advirtió con la severa etiqueta militar de siempre.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki, mi cabo!- se presentó Naruto claro y fuerte.

Siendo el primero en la fila, frente al cabo Hatake, Sasuke desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia el recién llegado conscripto, ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Habían pasado años desde la última vez en que lo había visto, cuando habían tenido doce años, Naruto había permanecido en la ciudad de Mulchén, pero el Uchiha y su familia se habían mudado a los Ángeles, por el trabajo de su padre Fugaku. Habían pasado muchos años, pero era imposible no reconocer la sonrisa de bobo que su amigo siempre tenía y tendría en el rostro. El Uchiha se sintió mejor en cuanto el Uzumaki desvió la mirada hacia él, esbozando una divertida sonrisa, casi tan incrédula como su propia expresión. Sasuke y él siempre habían sido muy unidos desde niños, incluso habían pensado, en su edad más inocente, que eran primos, si, no era ninguna broma. Pero tristemente cuando habían tenido doce años, se habían separado ya que el padre de Sasuke, el señor Fugaku, habían tenido que trasladarse a los Ángeles ante la problemática que su trabajo había tenido en una ciudad tan competitiva. Lo último que había sabido de su mejor amigo, años atrás, era que ahora vivía en aquella ciudad a la que el Uzumaki se había mudado junto a su familia por el trabajo de su padre, pero nunca había pensado que volverían a verse. Tan absortos en el increíble reencuentro que tenían tras cinco años sin verse la cara, no hubieron reparado en la mirada que el cabo Hatake les dirigía, por mucho que valorase ver una amistad tan sólida, en ese momento debían comportarse con seriedad, no como niños.

-Haber, el parcito- llamo la atención el Hatake, haciendo que ambo reclutas volvieran la vista hacía él. -Esta es la compañía Morteros, una compañía seria, no es un liceo de señoritas para que me vengan haciendo morisquetas- recordó, ya que por más que todos los conscriptos fuera casi…niños, debían madurar bajo su mando. -¿Quieren volver a sus casas?- cuestiono, conociendo la respuesta.

-¡No, mi cabo!- contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Entonces me pagan veinte inmediatamente- mando Kakashi, esperando obediencia.

-¡Si, mi cabo!- acataron ambos.

El ejército era especifico, si alguien con mayor rango daba una orden, el protocolo que debía seguirse era acatar esa orden sin dilación, fuera cual fuera, por lo que separándose de la fila que hasta entonces había conformado junto al resto de los conscriptos tras él, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron al centro del gimnasio, comenzando a ejecutar inmediatamente las flexiones dictadas por el cabo Hatake que se permitió sonreír con un deje de arrogancia, no por ser obedecido sino por el estoicismo de ambos jóvenes que no hubieron dudado en obedecerlo, pese a ser aun unos adolescentes, tenían el espíritu y la disponibilidad de cualquier buen soldado y eso era admirable. Sin dejar de ejecutar las flexiones ordenadas por el cabo Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke y Naruto se observaron de vez en vez, dando todo de si por no morirse de la risa, si alguien les hubiera dicho que se reencontrarían en esas condiciones…no lo hubieran creído, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ascendiendo y descendiendo con ayuda de sus brazos, intentando no perder la concentración, Sasuke pregunto, _¿Cómo?_ A su amigo con la mirada, atisbando a escuchar de Naruto que el señor Minato, su padre, había renunciado a su trabajo y se habían mudado recientemente a los Ángeles, de forma permanente. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente volvían a estar juntos, ¿No era extraño? Claro que sí, especialmente a esas alturas, pero era mejor disfrutar del presente y no hacer preguntas.

-No quiero a nadie aquí haciéndose el graciosito, ¿me escucharon?- advirtió Kakashi, centrando en los jóvenes que aun componían la fila delante de él y que parecían impenetrables ante la seriedad que conseguían mostrar.

-¡Si, mi cabo!- contestaron todos al unísono.

Contando mentalmente, _dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte…_ ambos se levantaron del suelo a toda prisa, volviendo a la fila que antes solo el Uchiha había conformado, junto al resto de los soldados. Dando un paso al frente, Sasuke dejo el espacio suficiente para que Naruto se situase tras él, golpeándose infantilmente en el hombro, sonriéndose con mofa entre si antes de volver la vista al frente, ambos mostrando tanto estoicismo y carencia de sentimientos como les era posible. Estaban en el ejército, no podían permitirse flaquear, no a esas alturas.

* * *

 _Viernes 6 de mayo de 2005/Regimiento Reforzado N°17, 15 día antes de la marcha_

Días y noches habían pasado, todos los soldados del regimiento habían visto el pasar de los días como algún absolutamente vano, concentrados en su instrucción militar y en recibir la preparación necesaria, muchos de entre los jóvenes conscriptos que habían iniciado el servicio habían desarrollado aún más su agilidad y condición física, divirtiéndose no solo por la familiaridad y amistad que habían desarrollado entre si, sino también por el vinculo que incluso habían formado con algunos de sus cabos e instructores, no olvidando que al margen de los rangos, los instructores solo contaban con veintidós o veintitrés años, no más. Pese al estricto protocolo militar, se tenían en cuenta lo sentimientos, por lo que cada determinado tiempo, el regimiento se abría a las familias de cada uno de los conscriptos, recibiéndolas en el gimnasio y permitiendo que se vieran al menos una o dos veces por semana. Ese año en particular, el invierno se había tornado más frió que de costumbre, por lo que aun con abrigadas parcas, Mikoto y su hijo mayor temblaban a causa del frió, frotándose las manos, mientras que Fugaku más adecuado a las temperaturas en su experiencia, paleaba el frió con un grueso suéter bajo la parca. Tras lo que pareció una espera infinita, Mikoto sonrió radiantemente en cuanto vio aparecer a su hijo en la entrada del gimnasio, separándose de su esposo y su hijo mayor, corriendo hacia él y abordándolo con un inmediato abrazo que por poco le hubo quitado el aire...semanas sin verlo había sido demasiado tiempo.

-¡Hijo!- chillo Mikoto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no parecer tan emocionada. Estrechándolo en sus brazos, intento pensar que su hijo ya no era el niño que tanto adoraba, pero era imposible, Sasuke era todo para ella. -Mi soldado- acunó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, rompiendo el abrazo, observándolo con infinito orgullo.

-Cuidado, mamá, harás que se avergüence- se burló Itachi, con total intención de molestar a su hermano menor.

-Tú no hables- acallo Sasuke, sin inmutarse por su infantil burla.

Como siempre, su madre era tan efusiva que por poco y le impedía respirar, pero tal vez fuera por esto que siempre había sido tan cercano a ella. Desde niño el centro de atención de su padre había sido Itachi, no solo por ser el mayor, sino porque sus calificaciones habían sido excelentes; había podido ingresar a la universidad y se había graduado en ingeniería mecánica, y ayudaba a su padre en el negocio de la familia, un simple taller de autos pero con total seguridad el mejor en todo los Ángeles. Él por su parte contaba con buenas calificaciones, pero en lugar de gastar dinero que quizás fuera a necesitar su familia, en la educación universitaria, había optado por realizar el servicio militar, emplearía menor tiempo en especializarse en la carrera que prefiriera y ganaría experiencia necesaria en múltiples áreas, ¿había algo mejor? Al menos para él no. Pese a esto, Itachi y él siempre habían sido muy cercanos entre si y tal vez la mayor razón de todo fuera que siempre había visto a su hermano mayor como un modelo a seguir ya que Itachi inevitablemente inspiraba a otros a ser mejores, era parte de él ser así, eso lo hacía ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Aunque contrario a Itachi, Sasuke había sido el único que había seguido la carrera militar como su padre había hecho en su día, tal vez ahora Fugaku fuera un militar retirado, pero Sasuke sabía muy bien que no le faltaban condecoraciones de las que jactarse.

-¿Cómo va todo, hijo?- inquirió Fugaku, con genuino interés.

-Excelente, están poniéndole fecha a la marcha de instrucción que iniciara en el refugio de los Barros- contesto Sasuke, temblando muy ligeramente al no recuperar aun su usual temperatura por la ducha fría que había tenido que tomar, -tú sabes de que hablo, papá- se abstuvo de reír ante el desconcierto en los ojos de su madre, tan inocente como siempre.

-¿Cerca del volcán?- fue todo lo que Mikoto pudo entender, temblando interinamente de pánico al temer que algo le sucediera a su niño. -Pero hijo, ¿En la nieve?- reparo en el uniforme de su hijo, le parecía demasiado delgado para temperaturas bajo los cero grados.

-Mikoto, no seas tan aprensiva- regaño Fugaku, él también temía por su hijo menor, pero sabía que Sasuke podría con una prueba así, además de que les brindarían todo lo necesario para realizar la marcha. -Les darán ropa para marchar en la nieve- él había hecho el servicio militar, sabía que era así.

-Exacto, gracias- suspiro Sasuke ante la intervención de su padre. -Escucha a papá, él sabe de qué habla- recordó, casi sintiendo vergüenza por la preocupación de su madre.

-Entre ustedes dos no tengo voto- bufo Mikoto, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero casi infantil.

-No eres la única- secundo Itachi.

Últimamente ya no era el preferido de su padre, Sasuke estaba ocupando ese lugar desde poco antes de haber decidido realizar el servicio militar obligatorio, pero como voluntario, aun si haber sido llamado. En su día, había hecho el servicio militar obligatorio, por un año, como cualquiera, pero no había sido la intención de Itachi seguir la carrera militar. Conocía parte de las costumbres militares, otras tantas las había olvidado, por lo que al igual que su madre podía considerarse ignorante de toda esa jerga y terminología, no como su padre que cada día que pasaba, tenía más en común con Sasuke. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo, por mucho tiempo no le había dado la atención necesaria y recordarlo le hacía sentir que había fallado como padre, pero últimamente al ver que Itachi ya no lo necesitaba, había podido centrar su atención en Sasuke y lo hacía sentir orgulloso la disciplina que poseía, como no necesitaba que le dijeran nada…estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de él, ¿Cuántos padres podían decirlo con total seriedad? Aunque adorase a su hijo, a su niño especia, si algo sabía Mikoto sobre el protocolo militar era el tiempo, las vistas al regimiento no podía durar mucho tiempo y mientras pasaba el tiempo se hubo dado cuenta de la llegada de dos " _clases_ ", como se les llamaba a los cabos o soldados de mayor rango que los conscriptos, y que se encontraban atestados en la entrada del gimnasio. Ya tenía que decirle adiós a su hijo, hasta pronto más bien.

-Te trajimos un regalo, te estará esperando junto a nosotros cuando hallas concluido la marcha- dio a saber Mikoto con un tinte de picardía en su voz, sonriendo con tanta ingenuidad que a Sasuke le parecía una niña. -Nosotros estaremos en el auto, esperando a que se despidan- de forma casi inmediata se abrazó a su hijo que le correspondió en el acto, disfrutando de ese abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. -Cuídate mucho, hijo- pidió, rompiendo el abrazo con dolor.

-Lo haré- prometió Sasuke, besando la frente de su madre, viendo sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. _Tan emocional como siempre_. -Papá- como siempre el único gesto entre ambos hubo sido estrecharse la mano y observarse con aquella complicidad casi única que compartían.

Cuando había sido un niño, había visto a su padre como alguien inalcanzable, como si desde siempre hubiera existido algún tipo de muro invisible entre los dos, no importaba cuanto se hubiera esforzado, Itachi siempre había sido el centro de su atención…por mucho tiempo había sentido celos de su hermano, pero ahora podía mofarse de ello. No había podido ser cercano a su padre en su niñez, pero si a su madre que si bien era muy dulce, atenta y delicada, era la persona más disciplinada que pudiera existir y que él había tenido la suerte de conocer, de ella había aprendido a saber cuándo y cómo actuar, a saber que estaba bien y que no, a saber cuándo rendirse y cuando insistir y vaya que lo agradecía. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada a sus padres, especialmente a su madre que siempre parecía sentir que se le rompía el corazón al separarse de él; finalmente desvió la mirada hacia su hermano mayor que de pie frente a él y con las manos en los bolsillos de la parca que llevaba, intentaba parecer la imagen absoluta de la inocencia, pero no podía serlo ni lo seria jamás, no daba el pego para eso. Había mucho ruido en el gimnasio con motivo de todas las familias que habían acudido a ver a los conscriptos, o al menos lo suficiente para que no hubiera oído los pasos de sus padres alejarse para abandonar el regimiento, dejándolo a solas con Itachi y presas de un silencio que por poco los hizo reír.

-No me mires así, no te diré nada- regaño Itachi, fingiéndose inocente.

-Lo harás- contrario Sasuke, conociendo mejor que nadie a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, pero con el pensamiento- acepto el mayor de los Uchiha, sin ceder en su postura, como siempre. -En serio, cuídate, mi vida es demasiado aburrida sin ti- pidió con un deje de broma, pero con verdadera preocupación.

-Soy indispensable- acepto Sasuke con arrogancia.

Antes de que naciera Sasuke, había sido el centro de toda la atención, pero cuando ese inofensivo niño había llegado a su vida, no había sentido celos, ni frustración, al contrario, lo había mimado tanto como su madre, habían compartido habitación, habían pasado días y noches juntos, estudiando, bromeando…nunca había reparado en el vacío que había tenido su vida hasta que Sasuke había llegado, era una parte más de él y viceversa, si su padre y su madre estaban orgullosos de él, Itachi estaba aún más orgulloso, porque ya no necesitaba protegerlo como cuando habían sido unos niños, su hermano se había vuelto un pequeño luchador…no, ya no era un niño. Estrechándose la mano y sonriéndose, golpeándose en el hombro como solían hacer desde niños, ambos hermanos se hubieron despedido, siguiéndose con la mirada, Sasuke permaneciendo en el gimnasio e Itachi alejándose, hacia la salida como sus padres había hecho antes. Siguiendo con la mirada a su hermano mayor, hasta verlo desaparecer, Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar las palabras de su madre, ¿a qué regalo se había referido? Pensando en ello, volvió la mirada frente a él, sintiendo movimiento, más nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que encontró frente a él al volver la mirada...si existían las sorpresas, esa era la mejor del mundo.

-Sakura…- reconoció el Uchiha, incrédulo.

Ahí delante de él, parecía un ángel de nieve, vistiendo ceñidos jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro, botines crema, un abrigo blanco hasta la altura de los muslos, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y gorro tras la nuca, con felpa crema blanquecino enmarcando los lados de su cuello, haciendo más sonrosado su tono de piel y más brillantes sus largos cabellos rosados que caían como ondas sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando su rostro. De inmediato, la Haruno se hubo lanzado a los brazos de su novio, teniendo casi que pararse de puntitas para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello por lo alto que era, sintiendo los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, elevándola del suelo y haciéndola chillar como una niña. Había conocido a Sakura a los doce años, cuando se había mudado a los Ángeles junto a su familia, eran vecinos, literalmente sus casas estaban una frente a la otra; primero habían sido compañeros de escuela, había estado en el mismo liceo y habían comenzado a salir a los dieciséis años, ese año de hecho habían cumplido dos años juntos e iban muy en serio en su relación. Con cuidado, la dejo seguramente sobre el suelo, despegando su rostro del costado de su cuello, percibiendo el perfume floral que siempre usaba y que iba perfectamente con su apariencia. Hacia una semana, Sakura le había dicho que viajaría junto a sus padres por la segunda luna de miel que habían planeado realizar al extranjero…volver a verla y precisamente en ese momento era un auténtico golpe de sorpresa.

-¿No se supone que irías de viaje con tus padres?- Sasuke no quería sonar tan sorprendido, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

-Casi- sonrió Sakura, divertida por su impresión, -¿A poco me quieres lejos para decir que estás soltero?- inquirió con fingidos celos.

-Nunca- el Uchiha la sintió temblar ente sus brazos, recorriéndole el costado del cuello con su respiración.

Ese año en particular era diferente para el regimiento de los Ángeles, por primera vez permitirían el reclutamientos de conscriptos femeninos, por primera vez habría mujeres en las milicias de la comuna, y más precisamente en la ciudad. No se sentía insegura por eso, si se le realizaba la pregunta. Sasuke era un chico…a la antigua, demasiado serio para su edad y esto era muy atrayente, siempre se había sentido cómoda con él, debido a eso. Había salido con una amiga suya llamada Karin, pero solo habían durado un par de meses porque pese a ser muy interesante, Karin era muy inmadura. Cuando habían comenzado a salir había sido…extraño, no mal extraño sino buen extraño; habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que cuando habían comenzado a salir, besarse había sido algo tan fuera de lo común como ponerse apodos, aunque ni aun hoy conseguían llamarse de otra forma que no fuera sus respectivos nombres, y luego de ya tres meses de comenzar a salir habían pasado su primera noche juntos, con las debidas precauciones, desde luego. Sus respectivas familias los adoraban; Mikoto no dudaba en invitarla a cenar con ellos o a pasar un fin de semana vacacional en alguna terma o una playa cercana cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo mismo pasaba en el caso de Sasuke, en cada oportunidad que tenían sus padres, especialmente Kizashi, insistían en tenerlo cerca, incluso una vez habían ido a pescar juntos, y no era ninguna broma. ¿Cuántas parejas tenían esa suerte?

-¿Estás bien? Estás temblando- se preocupó Sakura aferrándose a los brazos de él, casi sintiendo su piel, helada bajo la ropa.

-Intenta entrenar y ducharte con agua fría- obvio Sasuke, sin darle demasiada importancia, ya se estaba acostumbrando, aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario.

-Mis condolencias a tu inexistente temperatura corporal- rió la Haruno, besándole la mejilla, pegando su rostro al de él, como si así pudiera trasmitirle algo de calor. -¿Es cierto lo que oí?, ¿La marcha se hará rodeando el volcán?- el asentimiento de parte de Sasuke la hizo sentir pánico, nunca había estado en la nieve ni él tampoco, temía que le sucediera algo. -Con esta ropa…

-Nos darán ropa para la nieve y el frío- contrario Sasuke de forma inmediata, sin sonar molesto, acariciándole acompasadamente la mejilla. -Mi padre fue militar, Sakura, sabes que es así- adoraba la preocupación que le dirigía, pero estaría bien, la marcha no seria riesgosa en lo absoluto. -Empiezas a sonar como mi madre.

-De acuerdo, me callare- acepto la Haruno, alzando la mirada, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al encontrar sus ojos con los de él. -Te traje esto, no es mucho pero quería que lo tuvieras- Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharla, centrando su total atención en una de las manos de ella que hubo extraído un pequeño rosario blanco del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. -Mi madre me lo obsequio cuando hice mi primera comunión, y me ha traído fuerza y coraje, espero que te proteja- era un rosario muy delicado, parecía estar hecho de plata, con perlas falsas a lo largo de la estructura, muy propio de ella. -Está bendito…quería dártelo cuando iniciaste el servicio, pero creí que pensarías que era tonto- inevitablemente bajo la mirada, temiendo ser demasiado aprensiva.

-No es tonto, todo sobre ti es especial- se opuso el Uchiha, tomándola del mentón y haciéndola alzar la mirada. -No me separare de él- prometió entrelazando su mano con la de ella y sosteniendo el rosario.

Sakura era mucho más creyente que él, bueno, no es como si ella asistiera todos los domingos a la iglesia, pero siempre dedicaba un momento libre para orar y cuando pasaban cerca de una iglesia, inevitablemente quería estar un momento allí, esto era algo que él en lo personal no entendía, es decir; si, creía en Dios, pero no a ese nivel, tal vez porque no había tenido la oportunidad de probar su fe, al menos hasta entonces. Había estado lejos de ella por más de una semana, sin otra noticia que los mensajes que se enviaban por la noche para saber que estaban bien, pero sin demasiado detalles, que ahora, tenerla cerca lo estaba intoxicando por completo. Sintiendo la respiración de Sasuke contra sus labios, Sakura no hubo sido capaz de esperar ni un solo segundo más, aprovechando que él se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, con solo efímeros centímetros separándolos, la Haruno lo besó desesperadamente. No eran el tipo de pareja que se exhibía en público, pero en ese momento Sasuke se hubo entregado por completo al beso, apegando aún más a Sakura hacia sí, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, subiendo la intensidad del beso con su legua y acariciando el cabello de ella con una de sus manos. Dios…ese beso perfectamente podría haber durado para siempre, más la falta de aire los hizo separarse, pegando sus frentes y observándose intensamente, con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, soldados!

El llamado de atención de parte de los " _clases_ " a nada estuvo de hacerlo bufar, el tiempo con que contaba para sentirse libre era tremendamente escaso y en multitud de ocasiones no lo había notado, los minutos para desayudar, para almorzar…las horas libres en que había podido usar el teléfono a gusto, todo eso habían sido restricciones e interferencias menores, pero ahora que volvía a tener cerca a Sakura se daba cuenta de que literalmente su vida era una jornada laboral muy restrictiva en que o se mataba entrenando y mejorando su condición física o nada, solo eso. La primera vez que había conocido a Sasuke, se había quedado prendada de su capacidad de no demostrar miedo, podía aguantar lo que fuera, eso lo había llevado a ser el mejor de la clase en educación física, en una ocasión incluso había sido el primer lugar en una carrera a los catorce años, el mejor de todo el liceo y lo sabía porque ella había sido vigilante durante la carrera, lo había visto. No le sorprendía que estuviera tan dispuesto a ser militar, tenía todo para serlo, pero pensando a fondo en ello y en las eventualidades, sabiendo de antemano lo terco qué podía ser…un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, Sasuke era muy inteligente, pero también muy terco, temía que le sucediera algo y que él se empecinara en seguir las reglas como los demás y no pensar fuera de la cerrada visión militar. Por un momento sintió que se congelaba de la nada, como si le lanzaran agua en la espalda.

-Debes tener cuidado, ¿Me oyes?- insistió Sakura, acariciándole la mejilla, no sabiendo porque pero sintiendo un temor irrefrenable de que le sucediera algo.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? Siempre lo tengo- inquirió Sasuke sin intención de sonar gracioso, y es que siempre tenía cuidado, ¿Por qué no le creían? Sakura arqueo una ceja al escucharlo, claramente no le creía y tenía razón para no hacerlo. -Casi- admitió, sabiendo que nunca podría ganarle en una discusión. -Nos veremos en tres semanas- la beso por última vez, contando diez efímeros segundos mientras mantenían sus labios juntos, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole la frente antes de finalmente separarse.

Dándole la espalda a Sakura y dirigiéndose hacia la salida contraria del gimnasio como hacían otros conscriptos, Sasuke analizo con detenimiento en rosario que su novia le había regalado antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, justo por sobre su corazón. Lo llevaría consigo a todos lados porque, en el refugio de los Barros, pasarían semanas antes de que volviera a verla. Tenía miedo por él, sí, pero debía confiar en que estaría bien, no podía vivir con miedo. Siguiendo al Uchiha con la mirada, Sakura metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, intentando seguirlo con la vista hasta antes de abandonar el gimnasio, viéndolo desaparecer; si, debía creer que estaría bien.

* * *

En otro punto del gimnasio, el conscripto Naruto Uzumaki se despedía de su madre Kushina que tristemente le había dicho que su novia Hinata no había podido acompañarla para despedirlo, su padre Hiashi había sufrido un pre infarto el día anterior y estaba hospitalizado, y ya que todos en la familia se turnaban para cuidarlo día y noche hasta que le dieran el alta, no había tenido tiempo para verlo. La entendía muy bien, Hinata era el tipo de chica que daba todo de si por otros, y aunque su " _suegro_ " Hiashi no le tuviera cariño precisamente, Naruto deseaba de todo corazón que se recuperara y pronto, aún era un hombre joven y tenía una esposa y dos hijas por las que vivir, ¿Cómo rendirse así? Por otro lado, su padre Minato había intentado ir a despedirlo, pero un trabajo de último minuto en su taller de mueblería se lo había impedido, y era una verdadera lástima porque el taller estaba a poco más de una calle de distancia del regimiento. Pero por ahora, ser despedido por su madre era suficiente para Naruto. Era hijo único, toda la atención de sus dos padres siempre había sido para él, más desde niño siempre había querido tener un hermano, pero con Sasuke como mejor amigo le bastaba y sobraba. Delante de él, su madre vestía unos desgastados jeas azul oscuro, un suéter de lana gris oscuro de cuello alto y redondo con detalles de color negro y sobre esta un abrigo beige, con su largo cabello rojo peinado en una coleta y adornado por un pequeño broche al costado de su rostro, manteniendo al margen un mechón ligeramente rebelde. Era la madre más bella de todo el mundo.

-Te ves como todo un soldado, mi hijito- celebro Kushina, asiéndose a sus hombros, observándolo de arriba abajo.

-Mamá…- Naruto se vio obligado a bajar la mirada, casi sonrojándose.

En un principio se había opuesto rotundamente cuando su hijo había dicho que quería hacer el servicio militar, habían pensado que no tendría porque, ella y Minato tenían contactos en las fuerzas armadas de los Ángeles, podrían evitar que tuviera que pasar por toda esa engorrosa instrucción, pero Naruto había insistido en que quería hacerlo y luego de días de platica durante la cena, ella y Minato habían dado su permiso pero a regañadientes para que se enlistara como voluntario, ahora un mes después de aquello, veía a su hijo como un joven aún más galante, casi heroico y enfundado en su informe, aún más portentoso con las duras y cortas botas por sobre la altura de los tobillos y su cabello rubio algo más corto, oculto parcialmente por la gorra militar. Era un buen niño, inocente y lleno de sueños, aún demasiado joven para saber de las preocupaciones que una madre y un padre tenían por quien había nacido de ellos. Minato y ella siempre hablaban de él por las noches antes de dormir y ahora, viéndolo, Kushina se sentía más tranquila y a la vez más preocupada. Tan abochornado por la atención que su madre siempre le dirigía, Naruto apenas y hubo conseguido mantener el equilibrio ante el repentino abrazo que hubo recibido, y es que pese a ser tan delicada, su madre tenía más fuerza que el promedio de la población femenina, por lo que correspondiendo hubo sido la única forma de Naruto para no caer al suelo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- admitió Kushina, estrechándolo en sus brazos.

Había escuchado esas palabras muchas veces a lo largo de su vida; en el jardín infantil cuando su madre había trabajado allí, dando clases en el aula contigua a la suya, sentándose junto a él durante el almuerzo, cuando habían podido pasar tiempo juntos. También durante los años de escuela, cuando había sido encomendado a su mejor amigo Sasuke, cuando habían sido compañeros de curso, gracia a él había aprobado todas las asignaturas, él le había enseñado matemáticas, y lo había ayudado a no reprobar en lenguaje, química y física. Pero extrañamente, que su madre le dijera esta vez que se sentía orgullosa, sonaba diferente, y tal vez porque había seguido su propio camino al unirse al servicio militar como voluntario, contra la inicial opinión de sus padres. Contrario a su mejor amigo Sasuke, él no habían aprendido la disciplina de su madre sino más bien la insubordinación, la disciplina la estaba aprendiendo en el servicio militar, compartiendo litera con su mejor amigo que aunque no resultase creíble, estaba consiguiendo inculcarle algo de deber y protocolo, una de las virtudes de que su mejor amigo fuera hijo de un militar retirado. Finalmente y permitiéndole recuperar el aliento, su madre rompió el abrazo, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a sus brazos, era como si quisiera grabarse esa imagen de él, como si algo pudiera pasarle, y aunque Naruto quería decirle que no necesitaba preocuparse y que estaría bien, dudaba que eso aplacara los miedos de su madre.

-Debo irme- apremio Naruto ante la insistencia de los " _clases_ ".

-No sin otro abrazo- puntualizo abrazándolo de golpe, sin darle oportunidad alguna a negarse, solo a corresponder que fue lo que Naruto hizo, riendo contra el costado del cuello de su madre. -Te amo- pronuncio en un suspiro, sin saber porque pero sintiendo que debía decírselo.

-Yo también te amo, mamá- contesto Naruto, rompiendo lentamente el abrazo y peinando los rebeldes cabellos rojos de su madre con sus manos. -Despídeme de papá, sé que está ocupado- realmente hubiera deseado despedirse personalmente de su padre, más sabia que no era posible. La quebradiza mirada de su siempre imponente madre a poco estuvo de hacerlo flaquear y quedarse junto a ellas. -Mamá…estaré bien- tranquilizo, besándole la frente.

-Ya sabes como soy- contesto Kushina, golpeándole la coronilla, haciéndolo reír por su masculina forma de actuar, casi dictatorial. -Ve, nos veremos en unas semanas- permitió, besándole sonoramente la mejilla.

-Adiós, mamita- el Uzumaki le beso la frente a su madre, solo entonces aceptando separándose de ella.

Viendo como su hijo se alejaba a todo trote, Kushina sintió un vacío en su corazón, un presentimiento oscuro adueñarse de ella y que solo consiguió aplacarse cuando su hijo se detuvo en la salida del gimnasio, volteando a verla y alzando la mano en una graciosa despedida que la hizo reír antes de perderlo de vista. De la nada sintió deseos de llorar, temió sin saber porque o a qué, pero llevándose las manos al corazón inspiro aire repetidamente, calmándose, su hijo ya estaba dejando de ser un niño, no debía ser tan aprensiva, pero era una madre, ¿Cómo no sentir miedo por su único hijo, por su rayo de sol?

 _No_ , se dijo Kushina, cerrando los ojos por un momento, _tengo que confiar en él_.

* * *

 _Sábado 7 de mayo de 2005/8:00 am, Regimiento reforzado N°17, regimiento de los Ángeles_

-¿Qué están haciendo, soldados?, ¡Formarse!- ordeno Kakashi ante las conversaciones que estaban adueñándose de los soldados a su cargo. -Vamos, soldados- mando, chocando sonoramente las manos.

-Vamos, el centro de madre, ¿Qué tanta conversa?- apremio el cabo Kankuro Sabaku, indicando el camión, obviando que subieran. -Uno al lado del otro, vamos- no quería perder tiempo y sinceramente esos niños llegaban a hacerlo perder la paciencia…aunque el mismo solo tuviera veintidós años.

Un día antes había sido la visita de las familias al regimiento y la siguiente no se efectuaría hasta luego de la marcha de instrucción, dentro de varias semanas, cuando volvieran del viaje que cubrirían, desde el refugio los Barros, a la Cortina, todo conformando una marcha de más de veinte kilómetros y de ahí regresarían a los Ángeles. Usualmente las marchas de instrucción se hacían en Laguna Verde, un previo mucho más cercano a los Ángeles, pero los recientes casos de Anta por causa de los ratones en los sitios colindantes los habían llevado a buscar más opciones. Seis compañías realizarían la marcha de instrucción, el jueves 5 de mayo habían partido las compañías de _Cazadores_ e _Ingenieros_ ; el viernes 6 las compañías _Andina_ , _Plana Mayor_ y _Logística_ ; actualmente el sábado, _Morteros_ era la última compañía en partir. Apresuradamente, y siguiendo las indicaciones de los cabos Hatake y Sabaku, todos los soldados hubieron procedido a subir al camión militar, situándose uno al lado del otro. No era el único camión en partir rumbo a los Barros, pero si el que iría bajo la vigilancia del cabo Kankuro Sabaku, el resto irían junto al cabo Kakashi Hatake que hasta ese punto se había encargado de su instrucción y que junto al cabo Sabaku continuaría encargándose de ellos en los Barros. De entre los presentes, los jóvenes conscriptos Sai y Shin hubieron subido al camión, observándose con complicidad entre sí, sentados uno frente al otro.

-Se anduvo urgiendo, el cabo, parece- rió Shin, aferrando el fusil a su hombro, recordando que no podía perderlo, que debía ser poco menos que su novia o esposa. -Nos van a sacar la mugre- una parte de él sentía ansias por saber lo que vendría, pero la otra una pisca de temor.

-Shin, como dijo mi cabo ahora somos partner, somos un equipo, ¿ya?- recordó Sai, ya que desde que había iniciado el servicio, todos habían entablado una amistad única sus respectivos compañeros de litera. -Lo vamos a pasar increíble, hasta el final, compañero.

-Hasta el final, compadre- secundo Shin, golpeándole hermanablemente el hombro.

Aprovechando el momento y libres de la vigilancia de alguno de los cabos, ambos amigos se irguieron de sus asientos, abrazándose como si fueran hermanos y habían aprendido a serlo, eso lo sabían Sasuke y Naruto que sentados uno al lado del otro se dirigieron una vaga mirada. La tarea de los conscriptos durante su instrucción, además de condicionarse físicamente, aprender disciplina y demás era formar un vínculo único con una persona, un _partner_ , ya que todos dormían en literas, debían sostener una relación sumamente amena con sus respectivos compañeros de litera, debían hacerlo todo juntos, dos trotaban uno al lado del otro, dos realizaban las flexiones y ejercicios, y finalmente si uno caía su compañero lo ayudaba a levantarse, esa era la moral dentro de todo regimiento. Nadie se quedaba atrás. Despidiéndose con la mirada del cabo Hatake que subió en el otro camión que había permanecido aparcado, Kankuro se detuvo al pie del camión en que acompañaría los conscriptos, sonriendo con falsa mofa ante el abrazo que sostenían dos de los conscriptos abajo su mando, él en su día había hecho igual, su amigo Shikamaru Nara iría como cabo a cargo del entrenamiento de la compañía Ingenieros, sabía lo que era tener un _partner_ , pero por desgracia no podía postergar el viaje por el sentimentalismo, aunque resultara enternecedor de ver.

-¿Qué tanto abrazo? esto no es año nuevo- regaño Kankuro, algo divertido por sus propias palabras, viendo a los soldados separarse y tomar sus respectivos lugares, como si nada hubiera pasado. -Arriba, ¡Nos vamos!- sin demora el Sabaku subió al camión, situándose junto a Uchiha y Uzumaki. -Cerremos el camión- murmuro para sí, mientras uno de los cabos que permanecieran en el regimiento cerraba la puerta del camión por él.

Ambos camiones, con el motor encendido, solo hubieron aguardado a que todos sus pasajeros estuvieran a bordo y que la puerta se cerrara, antes de partir y alejarse del regimiento en que por un mes habían entrenado para ser soldados. Así iniciaba su formación, la próxima vez que estuvieran en los Ángeles, ya no serían niños, se comportarían como adultos, serían adultos y enorgullecerían a sus familias, serian verdaderos soldados.

* * *

 **PD:** Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, les confieso que tenía previsto actualizar mi fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**", pero mi internet ha tenido una serie de pequeños problemas, por lo que no actualizare este fic hasta dentro de cierto tiempo :3 Si pueden, les reitero que se pasen por mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y comenten si quieren que continué la secuela titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**", que estará levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante la próxima semana actualizare el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**" y " **Titanic Naruto Style** ":3

Además y ya que el programa " **Efecto Mariposa** " retrata las tragedias y crímenes más conocidos de la historia de Chile, nombrare determinados casos por si es que alguien quiere que adapte algún de ellos en un fic; " **Casa 212: El Legado de un Último Vuelo** ", " **Santa Olga: Lo Que el Fuego se Llevó** ", " **27 de Febrero: Un País a la Deriva** ", " **Matute Johns: ¿Crimen Perfecto?** ", " **Tragedia del Chapecoense: Vuelo sin Retorno** ", " **Zamudio: Cosas que Nadie Sabe de Mi** ", " **Secta de Colliguay: La Locura del Juicio Final** " y " **Cárcel de San Miguel: Visita al Infierno** "

Como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield"** **que iniciare dentro de poco** , **"Sasori: La Marioneta"** y **"Sasori: La Creación"** ) prometiendo iniciar estas historias a lo largo de este año. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

-Esta es una narración de la llamada " **Tragedia de Antuco** " que tuvo lugar el **18 de mayo de 2005** , esta basado en el programa y documental de **Mega** , " **Efecto Mariposa** ", más específicamente en su tercer capitulo:" **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** ". Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la cronología, dramatización y redacción de la historia es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

 _Refugio Militar los Barros._

El viaje arriba de los camiones rumo al refugio los Barros había sido extremadamente agotador, tantas horas sentados en duros escaños al interior de estos transportes militares no había sido en lo más mínimo un camino de rosas; se había tratado de cuatro horas de viaje a través de la cordillera. Habían pasado por el pueblo de Antuco y el refugio La Cortina, sin detenerse, observando como quedaba en la distancia este refugio donde habrían de descansar cuando realizaran la marcha de instrucción que ya tenía una fecha prevista, luego de que se retomara el entrenamiento en el nuevo refugio. Habían rodeado el imponente volcán Antuco, cubierto de nieve que afortunada y tristemente—para algunos—no había en el refugio Los Barros. Un mes en el servicio militar y contando, esa era la preparación con la cual contaban hasta ahora, mas nadie pensaba en ello, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Apenas y habiendo llegado al Refugio, sus instructores, los cabos Kakashi Hatake y Kankuro Sabaku no hubieron dudado en retomar el duro entrenamiento, ejercicios tan duros que por momentos hicieron pensar a los jóvenes en renunciar, pero cuando surgía esta idea, todos recordaban porque estaban en el ejército, no solo lo que esperaban lograr, sino lo que querían demostrar, querían demostrar que no eran jóvenes imprudentes sino verdaderos soldados. Rompiendo con el entonces silencio, el cabo Kakashi Hatake hizo sonar su silbato, llamando la atención de los soldados

-¡Circuito de equilibrio, circuito de resistencia y circuito de salto, ya!- mando Kakashi con un aire casi dictatorial y que como de costumbre lo hizo obtener obediencia de parte de sus subordinados.

En cuanto el cabo Hatake hubo hecho sonar su silbato por segunda vez, todos los soldados formados en dos filas separadas no hubieron tardado en obedecer y realizar los determinados circuitos, especialmente en el circuito de equilibrio donde se hubieron esforzado en no flaquear y caer, porque de hacerlo tendrían que empezar de cero. La velocidad era esencial, por lo que y tras cumplir este circuito, no hubieron tardado en proceder con el circuito donde y tras saltar a un foso debían aferrarse a una cuerda y trepar, el ritmo era prioritario por lo que nadie se hubo detenido sin importar lo que pasara. Obstáculos se alzaban en el camino, algunos para ser trepados, otros invadidos al pasar bajo ellos. No era la primera jornada de entrenamiento por lo que los cabos Hatake y Sabaku cronometraban la velocidad con que se realizaban los ejercicios; barricadas aún más alta se alzaban, por sobre el suelo, obligando a los jóvenes conscriptos a aferrarse a estas, mano por mano para no caer al suelo hasta traspasar el ultimo. Seguidamente y como último obstáculo—previo a una breve carrera que consistía en velocidad—se encontraba una imponente barricada, más alta que cualquiera de las otras y que debía ser trepada—sin cuerda—y tras esto, salta en lo alto. Con algo más de lentitud, Rock Lee se hubo tomado su tiempo en dicho obstáculo, no porque tuviera miedo a la altura, sino porque no quería caer por pisar erradamente en un lugar, algo que el cabo Hatake no tardo en notar.

-¿Tiene miedo, Lee?- cuestiono Kakashi, ocultando su propia diversión.

-No, mi cabo- contesto Rock Lee, apoyándose en lo alto de la barricada antes de decidirse a saltar.

-Entonces salte, pues- obvio el Hatake, ocultando su diversión al hacerla pasar por intolerancia. -¿Qué está esperando?- gruño haciendo que el conscripto saltara cuanto antes de la barricada.

Luego de esta prominente barricada y la carrera se encontraba una especie de enredadera de baja altura y bajo al cual debían arrastrarse; todo se trataba de mejorar la condición física que todos tenían, de eso se trataba no solo el entrenamiento sino el servicio militar en sí. Haciendo sonar su silbato en cuanto el primero de los conscriptos hubo llegado al final del circuito, Kakashi hubo de admitir que incluso él estaba emocionado, esos niños lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

* * *

Los entrenamientos eran muy duros, desde luego ya que el fin que tenían era fortalecerlos como jóvenes que aspiraban a volverse hombres bajo las inclemencias de aquel periodo de sus vidas, o en eso consistía el servicio militar al menos. Incluso en ocasiones y durante los entrenamientos habían tenido que derribar o evadir a un teniente que se hacía pasar por ruso, literalmente era pan de cada día en el árido desierto que era aquella tierra que veían cada día. Por momentos habían creído que no estaban cerca de un volcán cubierto por nieve ya que, donde entrenaban, ese espacio…estaba desprovisto de nieve, por completo. Despertarse con el salir del sol por el horizonte era una costumbre muy marcada, por la que y removiéndose en la parte alta de la litera que compartía con su mejor amigo, Naruto entreabrió los ojos, estirándose sobre el colchón y bostezando sonoramente como siempre, antes de observar hacia la ventana, esperando ver los primeros rayos de luz solar en todos anaranjados reflejados contra el cristal, pero en su lugar lo que vio lo dejo absorto; _nieve_. Descolocado por esto, el Uzumaki se sentó sobre el colchón, creyendo que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, pero las nubes que cubrían el cielo y los blancos copos que caían desde lo alto lo hicieron sonreír como un bobo; aquella era una de esas oportunidades en la vida que sentía que no podía perderse. Su primer impulso, desde luego, hubo sido despertar a su mejor amigo:

-Sasuke- llamo Naruto, sin recibir respuesta, obvia señal de que su mejor amigo se encontraba dormido. -Sasuke, despierta, está nevando- a toda prisa y sin reparar en su escasa vestimenta, corrió hacia la ventana, sonriendo como un niño ante lo que significaba la nieve.

Por un momento lamento dormir solo con camiseta, ropa interior y calcetines, en ese momento y tan cerca de la ventana sintió como si estuviera prácticamente desnudo ante la nieve, como si el frió pudiera traspasarlo mientras posaba su mano sobre el cristal de la ventana, dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaba superficialmente congelado por la helada matutina mezclada con el frió generado por la nieve que caía delante de sus ojos. No conocía la nieve, es decir, sí; un amigo de su padre, el señor Shikaku había traído un poco de nieve en una bolsa cuando era niño, él trabajaba en el trasporte de madera y en ocasiones sus viajes lo llevaban a plena cordillera, pero aquella nieve que no había tardado en derretirse había sido lo más cerca que había estado alguna vez de aquellos cuadros invernales tan hermosos que envidiablemente tenían los estadounidenses, por eso le fascinaba ver nieve ahora, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Ignorando el ligero frió que sentía y que le ponía la piel de gallina, el Uzumaki corrió de regreso a su litera, arrodillándose junto a su mejor amigo que dormía profundamente o eso parecía, aunque no era fácil saberlo, Sasuke tenía el sueño ligero. Sonriendo y pensando solo en la diversión, Naruto no solo zarandeo el hombro de su mejor amigo sino que por poco y le brinco encima haciendo que él entonces sueño del Uchiha fuera forzosamente interrumpido y no había cosa que hiciera peor al humor de Sasuke que ser despertado por alguien que no fuera ni su novia ni su madre.

-Ya despierta- insistió el Uzumaki, zarandeando nuevamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruño Sasuke, sabiéndose obligado a despertar, no solo por la insistente voz de su amigo, sino porque no soportaba que lo zarandeara de ese modo.

-Mira la ventana, está nevando- contesto Naruto, sin molestarse en ocultar su alegría, corriendo a toda pisa hacia la ventana. -No lo puede creer- rio ante el reflejo que divisaba a través del cristal.

Contrario a su mejor amigo que parecía tan efusivo, Sasuke si había visto la nieve en varios de los viajes que realizaba su familia—y en ocasiones la familia de Sakura-, por lo que se tomó con menos efusividad la noticia, apartando las sabanas y la colcha para bajar de la cama. Además, y nuevamente contrario a su mejor amigo, él si dormía con pijama, al menos con los pantalones, aunque en ese momento, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, deseo no estar solo en camiseta en la parte de arriba, realmente hacia frió. Ahí estaba, a través del cristal se veía con claridad como el suelo ya estaba cubierto de nieve y como estaba continuaba cayendo desde el cielo cuyas nubes impedían ver el sol que ya estaba en el cielo por la luminosidad. El frió dentro del territorio conocido como Chile, hasta llegar al punto de nieve no era algo usual, en ocasiones y por más de una década la nieve no se veía, lo más cercano a la nieve eran la helada y el granizo cuando la temperatura se situaba varios grados bajo cero, de otro modo la lluvia era lo único que caía del cielo y tan solo variando en cantidad, incluso para Sasuke que en una que otra ocasión había salido del país, ver nieve en su propia tierra era inusual. Atreviéndose a tocar la ventana, el Uchiha se retractó casi de inmediato, realmente hacia mucho frió, por un momento sintió como si estuviera en el exterior; después de todo la locura de su mejor amigo si tenía motivo, solo que él no pensaba reaccionar igual, por supuesto

-Vamos afuera- ánimo Naruto, casi tironeando a su mejor amigo de la camiseta.

-¿Nunca has estado en la nieve?- más bien afirmo el Uchiha, intentando no parecer tan divertido.

-No, nunca- contesto el Uzumaki con obviedad, sin importar que su resolución pareciera infantil. -Soldado Uchiha, estamos de suerte- advirtió con fingida seriedad, imitando casi a la perfección el tono que siempre usaba el cabo Kakashi Hatake la hablar.

-Dejen dormir- gruño Kiba en su litera, sin molestarse en identificar quien ya estaba despierto.

Desviando la mirada hacia la voz del Inuzuka, por poco y ambos amigos vieron desaparecida su alegría…por poco, pues de inmediato se hubieron sonreído con complicidad. Disfrutarían de la nieve lo más que pudieran, se merecían esa pisca de infantilismo al menos, ¿no? No era un pecado volver a ser niños por un tiempo, aunque fuera jugando.

* * *

 _Martes 17 de mayo de 2005/Refugio Militar los Barros, 1 día antes de la marcha_

El invierno en un país como Chile siempre solía ser simplemente lluvia en mayor o menor cantidad, nunca había nada más que esperar durante alguna marcha de instrucción, pero que esta vez hubiera nieve de por medio…daba mucho que pensar. Ya se había esperado que hubiera nieve de por medio ya que deberían rodear a pie el volcán Antuco para llegar al refugio la Cortina y dicho trayecto—el del volcán—implicaba un frio lo bastante considerable como para catalogarlo con unos cuantos grados bajo cero, pero no era algo preocupante. Ahora y por primera vez en casi más de dos décadas, la nieve cubría la tierra y el fenómeno conocido como " _viento blanco_ ", que tenía lugar en la montaña comenzaba a hacerse presente en las mentes de los cabos Obito Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake que tenían la suficiente experiencia en montaña como para temer por la salud de los conscriptos aun cuando la noche anterior dos de las compañías hubieran realizado la misma marcha…pero no tenían registro ni informes de las conclusiones obtenidas. Aunque Uchiha y Hatake tuvieran conocimientos y experiencia en montaña, debían rendir cuentas a su amigo y a la vez superior, el capitán Asuma Sarutobi, que iría al mando de la compañía Morteros, junto a los cabos Kakashi Hatake y Kankuro Sabaku, pero para que la marcha fuera aceptada, debían contar con informes meteorológicos, de los que por cierto carecían; en su lugar debían basarse en su experiencia y según esto informar a su superior y en este caso ni Kakashi ni Obito creían prudente realizar la marcha, podía ser peligroso.

-Si me pregunta, mi capitán, yo lo veo complicado- admitió el cabo Obito, intentando no trastabillar ante sus declaraciones.

-¿Complicado, cabo?- repitió Asuma, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. -Ustedes son los que tienen la experiencia, ¿no?- aludió, intentando entender a que se referían exactamente.

-El clima está difícil, mi capitán- acoto Kakashi como respaldo a su colega y partner. -Si usted me permite; yo lo consideraría- admitió ya que al igual que Obito, contaba con conocimientos de montaña, aunque no tanto como su amigo.

-Tomo su experiencia, cabo- acepto el Sarutobi comprensivamente ya que al carecer de experiencia en marchas de instrucción en montaña, en especial en la nieve, debía apoyarse en sus compañeros que sabían más que él, -voy a hablar con el mayor Madara- se excusó antes de proceder a retirarse.

-A su orden, mi capitán- contestaron ambos cabos, al unísono.

La moral del ejército era que un superior daba órdenes y como tal todos los demás debían obedecer, no había margen de desobediencia si no se quería ser tachado de cobarde o acusado de insubordinación y si esto último sucedía, la prisión era una opción bastante posible y eso todos lo sabían. El tiempo pasaba, momento a momento, más ni Obito ni Kakashi sabían cuantos minutos hubieron transcurrido mientras se paseaban con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, como leones enjaulados. La condiciones para realizar una instrucción, según el reciente instructivo emitido dos semanas antes, se especificaba que las marchas de instrucción con un mes y medio en el ejército no debían superar los 85 minutos, el límite de distancia debía ser de 5 kilómetros y no de 20 como estaban previsto a efectuar hasta ahora, y solo podían realizarse en condiciones normales y estas obviamente no lo eran ni serían a la mañana siguiente. Además era la primera vez en treinta años que caía nieve de ese modo, ¿No era peligroso?...pero, ¿Cómo desafiar ordenes? Se estaban torturando mentalmente con tan solo pensar en eso, teniendo la misma idea rondándoles la cabeza a ambos. Absortos en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, ambos cabos solo repararon en el retorno del capitán Sarutobi cuando las suelas de sus botas militares resonaron contra la madera del piso del efugio, haciendo que ambos cabos se volvieran a verlo. Por la expresión en su rostro no sabían que inferir; Asuma no era un hombre que sonriera a cada momento, e incluso a veces parecía de mal humor, pero esta vez ni aun siendo sus amigos, ni Kakashi no Obito sabía que pasaba por su mente.

-El mayor Madara está informado- concluyo Asuma, aunque bastante disconforme por la respuesta que había obtenido, más sus subordinados y amigos no podían saberlo hasta que se los dijera. -Las órdenes siguen igual; la marcha es mañana a las cinco de la madrugada- añadió con pesadez para sorpresa y confusión de sus amigos.

Cruzando las manos tras la espalda y abandonando la presencia de sus compañeros, rumbo a sus dependencias, Asuma no se volvió en ningún momento para ver la expresión de preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos, más preocupado en planificar todos los detalles pendientes con respecto a la marcha que tendría lugar en tan solo unas horas, ya fuera que él estuviera de acuerdo o no. Con suma preocupación, tanto Obito como Kakashi se observaron en silencio; la compañía bajo el mando de Kakashi y Kankuro—Morteros—partiría a primera hora del día siguiente, y horas más tarde la seguiría la compañía bajo las ordenes de Obito y Deidara—Andina—, realizando la marcha hasta el refugio la cortina. Según un instructivo emitido semanas antes, no podían realizar una marcha de instrucción en las condiciones en las que estaban…pero desobedecer a sus superiores era aún peor; por ahora habrían de cerrar la boca y cumplir órdenes, solo eso podían hacer.

* * *

 _18 de mayo 2005/4:30 am, Refugio militar los Barros_

Aunque estaban acostumbrados a despertar muy temprano cada mañana, esta vez todo era diferente, ni siquiera eran la cinco de la mañana, apenas y habían conseguido dormir la noche anterior ya fuera por las ansias o los nervios, próximos a realizar la marcha de instrucción que cerraría aquella etapa de su entrenamiento y que por consecuencia los haría verdaderos soldados y les abriría todas las puertas que ellos habían buscado desde el primer momento en que se habían enlistado voluntariamente, sin necesitar ser llamados. Sin importar que fuera excepcionalmente temprano, nadie parecía tener sueño, sentados en grupos ante las mesas del comedor del refugio, devorando su desayuno; un café y dos duros panes con mermelada. A muchos de los presentes un desayuno así les parecía escaso, era algo que comerían cualquier mañana en sus casas, pero no que fuera a darles la energía suficiente para la marcha, no por las horas que habrían de pasar bajo la nieve. No existía peor error para un soldado—más aun para un conscripto—que cuestionar a sus superiores, por lo que nadie se atrevía a emitir siquiera una frase contra la marcha ya planificada, además y aunque se desconfiara de las condiciones climáticas, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Aunque no quisieran considerarse niños, eran inexpertos, sus superiores sabían lo que hacían, ¿no? Debían confiar en ellos, se encontraban bajo sus órdenes después de todo y por algo era así.

-Malo el pancito- se quejo Kiba, chocando ligeramente su " _desayuno_ " contra la bandeja de plástico, escuchando como sonaba contra esta. -Está más duro que una roca- comprobó, desviando la mirada hacia su amigo Shino.

-Yo estoy cagado de hambre, me como cualquier cosa- resto importancia el Aburame, partiendo su pan y humedeciéndolo con el contenido de su taza.

-Sí, eso veo- rio el Inuzuka, imitándolo y humedeciendo el pan en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

Contando con tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de su desayuno y una amena platica, muchos de los conscriptos presentes hubieron perdido la noción del tiempo sin reparar en ello, mientras que por su parte y ya habiendo finalizad su desayuno, Sasuke y Naruto dejaron sus bandejas en el lugar correspondiente, retirándose preparar el resto de cosas que fueran a necesitar y a vestirse mejor. Ciertamente era extraño que no les hubieran dado ropa para marchar en la nieve, pero no por eso iban a desistir.

Ya era un poco tarde para retractarse, su único deber ahora era cumplir órdenes.

* * *

Sentados en las duras y rusticas barracas que tenían por camas, llenando sus mochilas de todo cuanto pudiera ser necesario, los jóvenes conscriptos se cubrían las cabezas con gruesos gorros de lana y coipas o cuellos que pudieran protegerlos del frió; 20 kilómetros bajo la nieve y el hielo, sin contar en lo absoluto con los nombrados uniformes para la nieve que sus propias familias habían pensado que les darían, y aunque no encontrasen explicación a esto, nadie decía nada, todos se preparaban en silencio como si nada pasara. Eran lo más bajo en aquel refugio, meros conscriptos, jóvenes en entrenamiento, no podían atreverse siquiera a desafiar a sus superiores, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Además, era la prueba que tanto habían estado esperando para demostrar que ya estaban dejando de ser niños para convertirse en los soldados que aspiraban a ser. Los duros panes con mermelada y el café que habían desayunado comenzaban a hacerse escasos en sus estómagos, por lo que y recordando los días pasados en el regimiento, muchos no hubieron dudado en meter en sus mochilas las galletas, patatas fritas y harina tostada que habían traído de los ángeles, e incluso unos poco no habían devorado todo el desayuno, guardando un pan o la mitad de uno dentro de sus mochilas, ocultando sus secretas reservas de alimentación entre el resto de las demás pertenencias que habían guardado, intentando pasar desapercibidos.

-No olviden sacar todas sus pertenencias, sus cosas; bolsos, cantimploras…- enumero el cabo Kankuro, paseándose en el pasillo central entre las literas, hacia el umbral de la puerta.

Tomándose un minuto y apoyado en su litera, Naruto mantuvo las manos unidas, con la frente pegada a estas, orando en silencio porque todo saliera bien. Era creyente religioso, no es como si pasara todos los fines de semana en la iglesia, pero creía en Dios y quería creer que la marcha sería un éxito si él quería que así fuera, pero sabía que para que eso sucediera, él mismo debería poner su empeño en ello y no rendirse; persignándose, Naruto se determinó a dar todo de sí para no caer en ningún momento, y si caía, se prometía volver a levantarse para volver con sus padres. Nadie era ajeno a la realidad de las circunstancias o a lo poco que sabían, muy conscientes de que vivirían horas de intenso frío, más aun así y observando distraídamente su informe, Naruto reparo en que no le serviría mucho contra el frió, especialmente si tenía en cuenta como se componía; camiseta, casaca, pantalón—obviamente ropa interior-y botas para la nieve, duras y que parecían de plástico ya que no podía mover los pies dentro de estas, el peso de la mochila y el fusil que por ahora se encontraba sobre su litera, en espera de que los cargara a su espalda. Muchos de entre los presentes se hubieron persignado al igual que él, incluso su mejor amigo que terminaba de vestirse sentado en la parte inferior de la litera, y eso que Sasuke ni siquiera se declaraba creyente….sin duda alguna y por primera vez, todos tenían los nervios suficientes encima como para hacer lo que nunca harían en otras instancias.

-A enlistarse, compañía Morteros, 2 minutos- advirtió Kakashi, asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

Confiando en que los jóvenes conscriptos terminaran de prepararse a tiempo con la hora prevista para la marcha y para lo cual faltaba unos cuantos minutos—descontando la despedida otorgada por el mayor Madara Uchiha, el cabo Kankuro Sabaku se retiró del barracón para darles privacidad a los jóvenes que ya casi estaban listos. Contrario a algunos confiados compañeros de su barracón, y agradeciendo haberse preparado para lo peor pese a la charla sostenido con su padre sobre que le darían todo lo necesario para la marcha, e intentando no ser visto pro nadie, Sasuke se colocó otra camiseta por sobre la que ya traía puesta, pegando además el borde de sus botas a su pantalón con cinta industrial, una medida de precaución que-de hecho—varios soldados estaban realizando. Finalmente y cerrándose la casaca, Sasuke disimuladamente se giró hacia su almohada y en cuya funda mantenía oculto el rosario que su novia le había obsequiado y que no tardo en guardar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su casaca, exactamente sobre su corazón. No importaba que; entrenamiento, castigos o incluso ahora, en esta marcha, lo llevaría consigo a todos lados, tal y como le había prometido a Sakura. Terminando de cerrarse la casaca distraída y calmadamente, Kiba desvió la mirada hacia la litera continua donde Naruto se colgaba la mochila y el fusil a la espalda, justo como su compañero de litera, Shino.

-Van a morir- se burló Kiba, cerrándose la chaqueta.

-No te burles- bufo Naruto, acomodándose el gorro por sobre el cabello, cubriéndose los oídos.

-Lo digo en sentido figurado- desmintió el Inuzuka entre risas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eran jóvenes, niños aun a ojos de sus familias y de tantos otros, pero querían demostrar que no lo eran, querían dejar en evidencia que tras un entrenamiento tan duro, finalmente eran unos verdaderos soldados y esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo. Además, era una marcha de instrucción que—según las crónicas—ya se había hecho por otras dos compañías la noche anterior y con incuestionable éxito según se decía, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

* * *

La compañía Morteros, próxima a partir en la marcha de instrucción de 20 kilómetros hasta el refugio La Cortina, se encontraba perfectamente organizada y formada en el salón del refugio los Barros, en espera de los cabos Kakashi y Kankuro, expectantes y ansiosos por concluir con su instrucción militar al realizar aquella marcha que ya dos compañías habían realizado el día anterior…aunque, muchos hubieran deseado saber cómo había terminado esa primera marcha, para saber a qué se enfrentarían. Tras lo que parecio una espera eterna los cabos Hatake y Sabaku ingresaron en el salón, situándose frente a los dos jóvenes conscriptos que encabezaban paralelamente las filas. La labor de huelleros era uno de los mayores honores que un joven conscripto podía recibir, porque se premiaba su habilidad y en este caso dos jóvenes conscriptos habían sido elegidos para abrir camino al resto de sus compañeros y encabezar la marcha en la nieve; el mayor Madara Uchiha había premiado a _Konohamaru Sarutobi_ por ser uno de los mejores atletas del batallón; y _Neji Hyuga_ , con sus conocimientos de scout, era el líder de su escuadra. Ambos jóvenes eran altos, fuertes, aunque desgraciadamente y comparados con sus otros compañeros, deberían de sufrir un desgaste físico mayor que el resto de los conscriptos—durante la marcha-por la labor que implicaba formar la ruta a seguir, sobre la nieve.

-Ustedes, soldados, van a ir de huelleros- delego el cabo Kakashi, junto al cabo Kankuro, tendiéndoles un par de raquetas a los dos jóvenes conscriptos que integraban las filas; _Neji Hyuga_ y _Konohamaru Sarutobi_. -Para esto necesito hombres fuertes y sin miedo a nada. Con estas raquetas ustedes van a ir marcando el camino- instruyo vagamente, sabiendo que aquellos jóvenes tenían muy en claro lo que implicaba tal responsabilidad.

-¡Con orgullo, mi cabo!- contestaron ambos, al unísono.

-Así me gusta, vuelvan a la fila, soldados- permitió el Hatake, sonriendo para sí.

Fusil en mano y retrocediendo un paso como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, aparentemente estoicos e indiferentes, ambos jóvenes sonrieron con suficiencia para sí mismos; enorgullecerían aún más a sus familias al cumplir con la difícil labor de ejercer de huelleros, y cuando regresaran a los ángeles, convertidos en hombres, todos sabrían lo que habían hecho. Cada día formar parte del servicio militar se hacía aún mejor. Tanto los jóvenes conscriptos como los cabos que los dirigían hubieron aguardado en silencio, esperando no solo al capitán Asuma Sarutobi que habría de ir con ellos como superior, sino también al oficial de más alto rango del lugar, al mayo Madara Uchiha que por protocolo y sentimientos propios los despediría y les desearía suerte a la antigua usanza militar. Acomodando su boina y acompañado por el capitán Asuma Sarutobi, el mayor Madara Uchiha no tardó en hacerse presente con el potente eco de las suelas de sus botas militares sobre la madera, con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y un comportamiento tan seguro que muchos de los jóvenes presentes hubieron olvidado por completo que se encontraban bajo entrenamiento, volviendo a sentirse niños ante un adulto que tenía toda la experiencia de la cual ellos carecían y que—en algunos casos—representaba todo lo que esperaban ser si continuaban la carrera militar. Deteniéndose frente a las filas de conscriptos de la compañía Morteros, el mayor Madara no reparo en la carencia de vestimenta para la nieve, nunca la habían implementado, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Esos jóvenes eran por demás capaces, Madara creía en ellos.

-Buenos días, compañía- saludo Madara escuetamente.

-¡Buenos días, mi mayor!- contestaron todos, de inmediato

-Soldados de Chile, están a portas de comenzar el cierre de esta instrucción- vaticino Madara, orgulloso por ver a esos niños convertirse en verdaderos soldados. -El clima será un obstáculo difícil, pero ustedes están preparados para superarlo. Les advierto que no será fácil, pero es una marcha que muchos soldados del glorioso ejército de Chile, han sido capaces de realizar con éxito, y ustedes no serán la excepción- no albergaba dudas en su voz, porque los había visto entrenar, los conocía. -Confió en sus capacidades y ustedes me demostraran que no estoy equivocado- esto último casi hizo trastabillar a aquellos jóvenes que se sentían menos seguros de sí mismos. -Recuerden; no permitan que nadie se quede atrás y mantengan la distancia con el soldado precedente. Lleguen a su objetivo. Les deseo fuerza, valor, y que Dios los acompañe- despidió finalmente, convencido de que aquellos jóvenes ya serian hombres cuando volviera a encontrarse con ellos.

Al igual que aquellos jóvenes entre dieciocho y diecinueve años, Madara se había enlistado voluntariamente en su día y poco a poco, teniendo un incuestionable éxito, había llegado hasta lo más alto, siendo el indiscutible superior en el refugio. Las condiciones para realizar la marcha no eran optimas, y quizás fuera una buena idea cumplir lo que estipulaba el instructivo emitido dos semanas antes, más eligiendo basarse en su experiencia, Madara prefería dejarse llevar por su instinto como soldado al permitir que esos niños se convirtieran en hombres bajo las inclemencias que significaría una marcha tan dura y que ya dos compañías habían realizado el día anterior…y aunque no tuviera informes de cómo había concluido todo, suponía que había sido exitosa. Sin más y delegando su autoridad al capitán Asuma Sarutobi, el mayor Madara no tardo en retirarse bajo la intensa mirada de los jóvenes que lo admiraban por ser la prueba viviente de que el trabajo duro y la experiencia, podían llevarlos muy lejos. Contrarias a las simples casacas que llevaban los conscriptos, los cabos Hatake, Kankuro y el capitán Sarutobi estaban equipados con chaquetas de goretex, especiales para la nieve, el frio y las incursiones en la montaña ya que ellos deberían resistir aún más que aquellos jóvenes inexperimentados, y además llevando consigo radio comunicadores para informar al refugio de cualquier eventualidad. Revisando su reloj, Asuma alzo la mirada hacia los expectantes jóvenes; era el momento de iniciar la marcha.

-Compañía Morteros, rompan fila- mando el capitán Asuma.

* * *

 _Marcha de instrucción/5:00 am_

-Vamos soldados, marchando.

-Vamos, eso es. ¿No querían hacer el servicio?

Era fácil decir que en el pasado el servicio había sido divertido y emocionante, algo fascinante de hacer por lo que implicaba la acción y todo lo que habían aprendido, los amigos que habían hecho y como se habían fortalecido tras tanto entrenamiento y ejercicio, pero ahora y caminando en la nieve…no era nada fácil querer realizar esa marcha, ya nadie sentía los nervios o la emoción que los había hecho sonreír en el salón del refugio momentos atrás, ahora todo lo que sentían era un peso rutinario, sintiendo como los pies protegidos por las botas se les estancaban en la dura nieve de la ruta que los huelleros—sus propios compañeros—ya trazaban al frente de cada fila, pero paso a paso era como si ni siquiera esto se hiciera, como si caminaran por sobre metros y metros de nieve de días pasados. Sus gorros de lana y las gorras de sus casacas, así como sus guantes que protegían sus manos estaban cubiertos de pequeños copos, y trozos de escarcha cubrían el interior de sus cuellos por el vapor blanco que emitían al respirar, más aun así era como si no trajeran nada de ropa encima…aunque podría ser peor. En medio de la fila se encontraban el capitán Asuma Sarutobi y los cabos Kakashi Hatake y Kankuro Sabaku, vigilando a los conscriptos para comprobar que nadie se quedaba atrás, separados por hileras y siguiendo un ritmo igual de uniforme que el de los jóvenes que intentaban no temblar excesivamente ante el frió que generaba la nieve.

-¿Tienen frió, soldados?- cuestiono Kakashi, recibiendo a cambio un vago murmullo, apenas entendible. -No escuche ni una cuestión, ¡¿Tienen frió?!- repitió con exigencia esta vez.

-¡No, mi cabo!- contestaron todos, al unísono aunque algo descoordinados.

-Vamos, hombres, vamos- guió Kankuro que iba entre la fila con parte de los conscriptos, al igual que el cabo Hatake. -Para cruzar el estero necesito hombres de verdad. ¿Tienen miedo de cruzar?- cuestiono, escuchando como unos pocos contestaron y muy descoordinados por cierto, ligeramente atontados por el frio. -¡¿Tienen miedo de cruzar?!- volvió a preguntar eta vez exigiendo una respuesta.

-¡No, mi cabo!- volvieron contestaron todos los conscriptos.

-¿Alguien ve el estero?- pregunto Kankuro esta vez recibiendo un _no_ conformado por los murmullos de gran parte de los jóvenes a su alrededor, aunque la nieve comenzaba a dificultarle ver lo que había alrededor, incluso a él. -El que encuentre el estero, ¡se lleva la gloria!- ofreció, sometido a requerir algo de ayuda esta vez.

El frió era evidente, incluso los cabos e instructores de la compañía Morteros lo sentían pese a vestir chaquetas aptas para la nieve y el frió…pero no era broma decir que era uno de los inviernos más fríos sentidos, el más frió en treinta años como Kakashi ya había vaticinado días antes en el refugio, aunque nadie lo había escuchado. Silente, el Hatake agradeció que su partner, Obito Uchiha, marchara horas más tarde al mando de la compañía Andina, quizás bajo la luz solar de la madrugada, mermara el frió, porque ahora y viendo a los jóvenes conscriptos delante y detrás de él, temblando de frió y con la ropa parcialmente cubierta de nieve, Kakashi incluso sintió lastima. Esa marcha era un error, pero volver lo sería aún más, incumplirían órdenes y nadie quería pagar el precio por eso. Tan absortos en realizar la marcha como estaban todos, simplemente nadie hubo reparado siquiera en que tan solo en buscar el estero que rodeaba el volcán Antuco, ya habían desperdiciado una hora y media de valioso tiempo, andando en círculos y buscando aquello que los llevaría a continuar la marcha. Kakashi pareció ver algo a la distancia, y aun sabiendo que se equivocaba, abandono a los conscriptos restantes para aproximarse a aquello que veía, dándose cuenta que se trataba del estero, cubierto por algo de nieve y escarcha pero era el estero que significaba el camino a seguir en aquella terrible marcha de instrucción.

-¡Aquí está el estero!- grito Kakashi, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta. -¡Kankuro!- llamo con todas su fuerzas.

Alejándose de su fila al escuchar la voz de su compañero, Kankuro casi tropezó en la nieve que parecía caer con más velocidad a cada momento, más empeñándose en no volver a caer, siguió la vaga imagen del cabo Hatake en la dirección que se suponía estaba el estero. Pese al hielo y la nieve que lo cubría, el estero no estaba congelado, lo cual era bastante increíble si se tenía en cuenta que había unos cuantos grados bajo cero. Siguiendo a sus cabos y al capitán Asuma que no hubo tardado en guiarlos en la dirección correcta, poco a poco los jóvenes se hubieron aproximado al estero donde primero habrían de cruzar sus cabos e instructores, al igual que el capitán Asuma. Las piedras en el borde del estero estaban resbaladizas por lo que y pese al cuidado que se tenía, el capitán Asuma no consiguió evitar caer al agua que le llego hasta el pecho, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente por el frió, superior al del aire y la nieve que ya caía. Sin ayuda, el Sarutobi consiguió salir del agua, ayudándose con su fusil para permanecer en la otra orilla y tendiéndole la mano al cabo Kakashi que intento cruzar tras él, cayendo al igual irremediablemente, así como el cabo Kankuro, temblando ante el agua casi congelada. Dudando, poco a poco los jóvenes hubieron seguido las indicaciones de sus superiores, cruzando al otro lado del estero, sin importar que cayeran al agua y sus uniformes se mojaran hasta hacerlos sentir que en realidad vestían trajes de hielo y no de tela normal.

-Eso es, muévanse- mando Kankuro, temblando ligeramente la sentir su uniforme completamente mojado. -Fusil arriba, ¿Quién sigue?, muévanse- dicto expectante al igual que Kakashi y ayudando a salir a los jóvenes del agua.

Ayudado por el cabo Hatake, Sasuke tembló al salir del agua apoyándose en su fusil para no resbalar y volver a caer al agua por equivocación, agradeciendo llevar dos camisetas bajo la casaca que se le empapo de agua al instante de haber caído, aunque por un momento sintió que esta medida de precaución se volvía nada; sus pantalones mojados y la poca agua que se le había colado al interior de los zapatos para la nieve lo hizo temblar de inmediato, incluso y solo por el frió, las rodillas llegaron a dolerle como si lo golpearan con un martillo o algo parecido. Ese frió no era normal, pero emitir una protesta contra la marcha ordenada y aprobada por el mayor Madara seria no solo su ruina sino también la de sus compañeros. ¿Volverían al refugio para cambiarse de ropa? Esperaba que sí, porque continuar en aquellas condiciones era negligencia, con seguridad. Con el fusil arriba, tal y como indicaban los instructores, uno por uno, cada conscripto consiguió salir del agua, algunos—como Kiba—casi sacudiéndose como perros mojados, como si así pudieran quitarse de encima el incomparable frió que los helaba hasta los huesos…pero esta vez no parecía ser así, es como si el agua casi congelada se volviera escarcha y hielo sobre sus ropas, traspasando sus guantes hasta instalarse en lo más profundo de ellos, pero si alguno de sus superiores sentía lo mismo que ellos, ninguno lo demostró, haciendo que nadie tuviera el más leve ápice de intentar emitir una protesta y decir que era mejor volver al refugio.

-¿Estamos todos?- corroboro el Hatake, contando a la mitad con la mirada y recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kankuro que había hecho lo mismo con el resto. -Sigamos, muévanse, ya- mando, retomando la marcha junto a su grupo.

Era un error, empapados por el ligero baño en el estero, todos estaban próximos a congelarse y la nieve que caía no ayudaba, pero desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores eran aun peor…tenían que seguir.

Más atrás en la pronunciada fila integrada por la compañía Morteros, el cabo Naruto Uzumaki temblaba de frío por su ropa mojada, como si los pantalones y la casaca que traía no fuera nada, incluso comenzaba a sentir húmeda la camiseta y la ropa interior, así como el interior de sus zapatos para la nieve, congelándole los pies; el agua que había impregnado su ropa estaba demasiado helada, aún más que la nieve con la que había jugado días atrás en el refugio. Solo su cabello estaba a seco, protegido por el gorro de lana que afortunadamente no había sufrido el mismo destino que su ropa. La nieve que caía a su alrededor y de los demás conscriptos ya era fría, pero el agua en su ropa era aún peor que caminar desnudo en la nieve, lo sentía así. El Uzumaki detuvo su andar, quedándose atrás en la fila, meditando por un momento si seguir era correcto, volteando a ver el refugio cuyas luces eran claramente visibles, solo metros los separaban de volver; sus uniformes estaban mojados, no estaban ni vestidos apropiadamente para caminar bajo la nieve, ni mucho menos para lidiar con condiciones adversas bajo cero, perfectamente podrían volver al refugio, cambiar sus uniformes y retomar la marcha cuando las condiciones climáticas fueran mejores. Pese a carecer de cualquier experiencia en montaña, Naruto dudo de las órdenes de sus superiores; no era sensato continuar. Tras él y realizando la marcha junto a los conscriptos, el cabo Kankuro Sabaku se detuvo al ver al conscripto Uzumaki con la mirada perdida, meditabundo, quedándose atrás pese a saber que aquello era un error.

-Vamos, Uzumaki. ¡Despierte!- riño el cabo Sabaku

-Sí, mi cabo- contesto el Uzumaki, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya escucho a su capitán?- inquirió Kankuro.

-Sí, mi cabo- volvió a contestar Naruto

-Entonces intégrese a la fila y marche- obvio dictatorialmente el Sabaku, golpeándole el hombro.

-Sí, mi cabo- contesto el rubio, a regañadientes, retomando la marcha bajo la mirada vigilante del cabo Kankuro.

Seguir con la marcha era un error, no estaban en condiciones como para hacerlo, pero tampoco podían desobedecer órdenes al ser meros conscriptos. En el fondo todos sabían que aquella marcha de 20 kilómetros bajo la nieve era un suicidio, pero nadie quería admitirlo ni mucho menos decirlo en voz alta…era una marcha maldita.

* * *

 **PD:** perdónenme por favor y lo imploro de todo corazón, quería actualizar a finales de julio, pero mi internet murió literalmente y me vi forzada a contratar otra, cosa que no pude hacer hasta hoy y lo digo en serio, tuve que hacer mis trabajos por el teléfono en caso de que no me crean y mi teléfono es muy rudimentario así que imagínense :3 durante las próximas semanas actualizare mis fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**", " **Operación Valkiria** ", " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " o " **La Bella & La Bestia**":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, rogando su perdón y el de todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pues no hay justificación que valga:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

Ha comenzado la letal marcha hacia el refugio la Cortina, el trayecto dejara muchas historias, algunas conocidas y otras que solo ahora se dan a conocer. Para aquellos que se pregunten como hice esta historia; pues me base en todos los testimonios y cronologías existentes en la actualidad, además de los informes y declaraciones judiciales que se efectuaron en su momento, por lo que esta historia es lo más veraz posible.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), así como un fic únicamente dedicado al **origen del clan Uchiha** (según mi criterio) y centrado en **Indra Otsutsuki** y sus descendientes, por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield"** **que iniciare dentro de poco** , **"Sasori: La Marioneta"** y **"Sasori: La Creación"** ) prometiendo iniciar estas historias a lo largo de este año. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 2

-Esta es una narración de la llamada " **Tragedia de Antuco** " que tuvo lugar el **18 de mayo de 2005** , esta basado en el programa y documental de **Mega** , " **Efecto Mariposa** ", más específicamente en su tercer capitulo:" **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** ". Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la cronología, dramatización y redacción de la historia es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

 _3 horas después…_

Las horas habían transcurrido en una sucesión interminable, eternos y eternos minutos que pesaban sobre aquellos jóvenes que pese a estar congelándose no cesaban en ninguno momento su marcha, tal vez sabiendo inconscientemente que si lo hacían morirían debido al frió que acabaría apoderándose de ellos, o tal vez porque se empeñaban en seguir las ordenes de sus superiores a quienes no querían decepcionar, nadie quería claudicar y decir me rindo. La ligera ventisca de nieve que los había hecho estremecer al comienzo de la marcha ahora era una fuerte tormenta con la que luchaban para seguir caminando; sus trajes inicialmente empapados por el agua al cruzar el estero ahora parecían hielo sólido y todos los jóvenes lo sentían así, y parte de su piel—superficialmente—estaba tocada por la escarcha debido a la nieve que caía sobre ellos. Delante de todos los demás conscriptos, encabezando la marcha con las raquetas atadas a sus pies para dejar un camino sobre la nieve como huelleros que eran, Neji y Konohamaru no pretendían admitir lo cansados que y de por si estaban, era demasiado difícil caminar sobre la nieve y aún más al hacer el empeño de dejar un camino que fuera visible, haciendo presión al caminar, pero el esfuerzo que hacían no significaba en lo absoluto que no sintieran frió, porque vaya que lo sentían, temblando ligeramente mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cómo vas Konohamaru?- pregunto Neji, que hasta entonces no hubo reparado en la condición de su compañero de marcha.

-¡¿Qué?!- resulto imposible para el Sarutobi entender a su compañero por el ruido de la tormenta.

-¡¿Qué cómo vas?!- volvió a preguntar el Hyuga, más claro y fuerte esta vez.

En medio de tanta nieve no se podía ver prácticamente nada, en medio de la marcha e integrando la fila, Sasuke alzo una de sus manos delante de él, intentando ver hasta donde era clara la visibilidad, pero pese a tener su mano casi delante de su rostro…no podía verla, la nieve y el rugido de la tormenta—viento blanco—hacían que todo fuera totalmente diferente de lo que inicialmente habían previsto…quería regresar a casa, en momentos como ese añoraba el calor de su hogar, un plato caliente de la comida de su madre…pero, ¿Quién sería si volvía? Se suponía que había elegido el servicio militar porque quería ser alguien y porque no pretendía dejar que el miedo y las dificultades lo detuvieran, no, no podía detenerse y regresar, ninguno de ellos podían hacerlo aunque lo desearan con el alma. La marcha estaba llena de errores, eso era algo que todos sabían, pero nadie podía decir nada, eran únicamente conscriptos sin experiencia, ¿Cómo justificar que querían detenerse, regresar a refugio o renunciar? Se supone que muchos habían hecho esa marcha antes que ellos, ¿Qué dirían si renunciaban?, ¿Por qué ellos, entre tantos otros, no podrían terminar la marcha exitosamente? Por eso nadie se atrevía a cuestionarles nada a sus superiores, no tenían como. Solo podían seguir caminando sin voltear en ningún momento e intentando que el frió no se adueñara de ellos y que el extraño sueño que sentían no los hiciera dormir y caer en medio del camino.

-¡Pa la caga, Neji!- contesto Konohamaru lo suficientemente claro para que su compañero lo escuchase.

-¡Vamos, camina!- animo Neji, manteniendo un ritmo uniforme y paralelo con él

-Continúe la marcha, soldado- instruyo el cabo Kakashi que caminaba tras ellos.

-¡SI, mi capitán!- contestaron ambos al unísono con la mayor claridad posible.

El Sarutobi y el Hyuga tenían muchísimo frió y un cansancio extraño que pesaba sobre ellos, aumentando más y más a cada minuto, pero ninguno de ellos pretendía decirlo en voz alta, ninguno pretendía volver, ¿Por qué hacerlo?, ¿No se suponía que sus superiores sabían lo que hacían al guiarlos? Lo único que podían hacer era continuar.

* * *

 _6 horas después…_

Ya habían transcurrido dos horas de marcha, por fin y tras tantas horas habían transitado la mitad del camino, ya no quedaba tanto por hacer para terminar exitosamente la marcha, pero ahora había otro problema; el clima hasta entonces ya malo de por sí, no había hecho sino aumentar al igual que el frió que parecía haberse duplicado o incluso triplicado. Ya nadie podía decirse ajeno a la realidad, no podían ver por dónde iban, estaban cansados y se sentían torpes y lentos, el sueño parecía ganarles, haciendo que varios de los jóvenes conscriptos no pudieran seguir y se dejasen caer sobre la nieve. El cabo Kankuro Sabaku en particular ya había lidiado con viento blanco en un par de ocasiones, en el pasado, al realizar marchas, pero nunca uno tan fuerte como ahora, y ya comenzaba a resultaba obvio que se estaban perdiendo las nociones de la ruta, todo era blanca, nadie podía ver nada, caminaba únicamente sin tener muy claro a donde iban. Si alguno de ellos tenía miedo o no, era imposible saberlo porque nadie hablaba, nadie se detenía, lo único que hacían era seguir caminando. En medio de la marcha es que lentamente algunos de los conscriptos hubieron comenzado a caer por el sueño que evocaba en ellos la hipotermia y ante el que sentían que no podían combatir por el innegable agotamiento que generaban en ellos las ya seis horas de marcha.

-¡Shino, no te rindas!, ¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos!, ¡Paso firme, derecho!

Todo lo que se oía y muy vagamente eran gritos, clamores porque nadie se quedase atrás, pero ya era tarde, varios conscriptos habían comenzado a caer, presas de un extraño sueño; la hipotermia, aquello de lo que solo había oído palabras muy vagas ahora los hacían rendirse al cansancio y el sueño. Las piernas no les respondían y un sueño incontrolable se había apoderado de ellos. Lo único que los cabos e instructores podían hacer era señalar a los jóvenes conscriptos el camino y recordarles que debían seguir, porque si se quedaban quietos o dudaban en seguir, todo sería peor, necesitaban hacer algo por mantenerse cuerdos, eso era ya lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Asuma no tenía experiencia en montaña, más aun así ya había notado sin lugar a dudas que todos los jóvenes conscriptos—en diferentes grados—padecían los síntomas de la hipotermia por los uniformes inicialmente congelados que llevaban y que ahora eran meros trajes de hielo que les impedían obtener calor alguno pese al tiempo que llevaban caminando, sin parar. Solo quedaba una opción y era la mejor; el Capitan Sarutobi extrajo su rudimentaria radio-comunicador del interior e su chaqueta, encendiendo y esperando que alguien, en el refugio, pudiera escucharlo;

-Aquí capitán Sarutobi, ¿Alguien me copia en los Barros?- pregunto Asuma lo más claramente que le fue posible en medio de la tormenta. -Mayor Madara, necesitamos ayuda, cambio- reitero sin rendirse, intentando obtener una respuesta. -Somos azotados por una tormenta y viento blanco, cambio- nada, solo había un inquietante silencio, era como si estuvieran a su suerte. -¿Me copia?- incluso el comenzaba a sentir miedo, no por él, sino por todos los jóvenes conscriptos a su cargo y cuyas vidas peligraban en ese momento. -Por favor…- insistió, sin rendirse pese al frió que él ya de por si también sentía.

Varios jóvenes ya habían comenzado a caer en medio de la nieve, asistidos por sus compañeros, pero aun así nadie planeaba regresar y Asuma admiraba aquello como militar que era, además de que si se detenían o regresaban correrían mayor riesgo todavía, ¿Cómo podían volver? No distinguían nada entre la nieve y muchos de los jóvenes que integraban la compañía Morteros no durarían mucho tiempo consientes, pronto todos comenzarían a sucumbir al tentador sueño de la hipotermia. La compañía Andina marcharía ese día, pero no podían hacerlo, era demasiado peligroso…

* * *

-¡Shin está muy mal!, ¡Sai!

Sin cesar de caminar, Sai escucho a alguien gritar en medio del rugido de la tormenta de nieve que reinaba en aquella marcha, por lo que intento adelantarse, doliéndole las piernas ante el esfuerzo, más aquello no le hubo importando, haciendo amague de su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que el sueño lo venciera. Ahí delante de él, Kiba Inuzuka, uno de sus compañeros mantenían abrazado a Shin, su partner quien parecía debatirse entre el sueño. Casi corriendo, aunque con obvia torpeza por el frió que sentía, Sai se adelantado con mayor prisa hasta llegar junto a Kiba, ayudándolo a cargar a Shin. Detenerse era un error, pero en cuanto hubo envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su amigo es que Sai lo ayudo a caminar, sabiendo que padecía los mismos síntomas que todos tenían; hipotermia, pero en un grado mayor del que él mismo tenia o con el que muchos de los presentes lidiaban. Resultaba enormemente difícil para Shin caminar o seguir el ritmo que Sai y Kiba querían instruirle y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque por un lado sentía sueño y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir por el cansancio y por otro lado debido al intenso dolor que sentían en las piernas como si el frió le calase hasta los huesos o más enfáticamente en las rodillas. Por aquel extraño frió que sentina, apenas y podía sentir a su partner abrazándolo y hablándole, pero apenas lo entendía.

-¿Shin, que tienes?- pregunto Sai, dejándose caer sobre la nieve, abrazando a su mejor amigo, frotando sus brazos por encima de la ropa, intentando hacer que entrara en calor, inútilmente.

-Las rodillas…me duelen- su voz, apenas un susurro, hizo estremecer a su compañero.

-Vamos, aguanta, falta poco- insistió Sai, sabiendo lo que sucedería si se detenían

-Me duele…- se quejó Shin únicamente, en medio de la bruma del sueño.

-¿Qué hacemos? Se está congelando- evidencio Kiba, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de Shin.

-Sóbalo, para que entre en calor- dicho esto, Sai se levantó de la nieve, quitándose la mochila de la espalda. -Que no se duerma- reitero buscando afanosamente entre sus pertenencias.

Inevitablemente y por elegir quedarse ahí y asistir a Shin, hubieron comenzado a quedarse atrás mientras todos continuaban la marcha, pero a Sai y Kiba no les importaba, no iban a abandonar a su amigo y compañero por ningún motivo, tenían que seguir juntos. Una de las virtudes del servicio militar es que siempre-en sus mochilas—llevaban consigo elementos con los cuales defenderse y sobrevivir a la intemperie y este caso no fue diferente mientras Sai extraía de su mochila una pala. No podían seguir con Shin en las condiciones en que estaba ni mucho menos volver cuando no eran capaces de ver el camino delante de ellos. Desviando la mirada hacia Kiba que sobaba a Shin en todo momento para que no perdiera el calor, Sai comenzó a cavar lo más rápidamente que el fue posible, ahí en la nieve; necesitaba crear un refugio sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, lo único que necesitaban era tiempo a través del cual ayudar a Shin y ahí bajo la nieve, des protegidos, no podrían hacerlo. Con las manos entumecidas pese al esfuerzo de haber cavado como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sai volvió a buscar al interior de su mochila, extrayendo una lona de un tienda de campaña—quizás no fuera una manta, pero por ahora cualquier recurso era bueno. Era el refugio más improvisado que hubiera podido imaginar; nieve y lona, pero esperaba que bastase para ayudar a Shin y así pudieran continuar.

-¿Ya llegamos, Sai?- pregunto Shin, en medio del sueño.

-Kiba, ven, ayúdame- fue todo cuanto Sai pudo decir, al borde de las lágrimas por el miedo, la incertidumbre y los nervios.

Sin importar el frió reinante, extrañamente Sai y Kiba no se encontraban tan afectados por el frio en comparación con Shin, aunque eso era tan solo por ahora, con certeza también llegaría el momento en que los afectaría la bruma de la hipotermia y desearían sumergirse en el sueño que esta ofrecía y ante el que Shin intentaba entregarse desesperadamente. Con ayuda de Kiba, quien sostuvo las piernas de Shin, los tres se acomodaron en el improvisado refugio que si bien no era extremadamente profundo, les proveía de algo de protección, aunque fuese muy escasa. Shin pronuncio en lastimero quejido al momento de entrar en el refugio, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto hielo sólido y el más leve movimiento simplemente pudiese resquebrajarlo, más era difícil saberlo que sentía puesto que no expresaba palabra alguna mientras Sai y Kiba continuaban frotándolo laboriosamente. No dudarían mucho tiempo así, no cuando la temperatura no parecía sino ascender todavía más a cada instante que pasaba, comenzando a entumecerlos a ambos, llevando a que se observaran con algo de duda entre sí. Shin seguía temblando entre los brazos de Sai y Kiba que no cesaban en sus esfuerzos por ayudarle obtener algo de calor, más nada parecía dar resultado puesto que el frió de Shin no desaparecía, no cuando aún llevaba puesto aquel uniforme semi congelado que impedía la entrada y generación de calor.

-Resiste- pidió Sai, intentando mantener cuerdo a su amigo al hablarle.

-Déjame aquí, quiero dormir- fue todo cuanto Shin pudo decir, como si estuviera extremadamente lejos.

-No digas eso, nosotros somos amigos- recordó, incapaz de abandonar a su partner. -No te mueras…- no supo muy bien porque, pero algo en su interior lo impulso a decirlo. Extrañamente y tras sus palabras, Shin dejo de temblar entre sus brazos como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. -¿Shin?- llamo zarandeándolo ligeramente, -¡Shin!- volvió a insistir, alzando la voz en medio del rugido de la tormenta.

Se habían conocido durante años, habían sido hermanos prácticamente y en ese regimiento, como integrantes de la compañía Morteros, no había hecho sino unirse todavía más de ser posible; partner, una sola persona, habían compartido litera, entrenaban juntos…¿Cómo había pasado eso?, ¿Cómo es que hora y después de tantos eventos vividos uno de los dos debía morir?, ¿Acaso no eran adolescentes? Se suponía que solo los adultos habrían de afrontar cosas así, no ellos…era un pasaje a la adultez demasiado caro y que nadie quería. Silente, Sai volvió a remover a su amigo, alzándole el rostro y viendo con dolor su expresión de tranquilidad en medio de la bruma de la hipotermia, con los ojos entreabiertos y parte del rostro y el cabello—que era escasamente visible debido al gorro que llevaba-congelados y cubiertos por la blanca escarcha. Ahí, solos en medio de la nieve, tanto Sai como Kiba rompieron en llanto; puede que no arreglase nada ni fuera a ayudarlos, pero se sentían culpables, ¿Por qué habían elegido ese camino?, ¿Por qué no habían renunciado?, ¿Por qué no se habían opuesto a la marcha? Si lo hubieran hecho, tal vez, tan solo tal vez Shin aún podría estar vivo. Encargado de fiscalizar que nadie se retrasase o quedase atrás, Kankuro visibilizo a lo lejos a alguno de los conscriptos de su compañía, apresurándose en reintegrarlos a marcha que debían continuar ejecutando.

-¡Mi cabo!- llamo Kiba, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Kankuro, quitándose algo de nieve del rostro

-Shin se murió- murmuro Sai, aun abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- definitivamente Kankuro estaba seguro de haber oído mal.

-¡Que Shin se murió, mi cabo!- reitero Sai, gritando esta vez.

Aun llevando años en el servicio militar, nada preparo a Kankuro para las palabras que aquellos conscriptos hubieron soltado y que le atravesaron el pecho, dejando caer además un balde de agua helada que lo hizo estremecer todavía más de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía veintidós años, la edad suficiente para ser un cabo pero apenas y entrando en la adultez, no estaba preparado para afrontar la muerte de ese modo ni quería hacerlo, pero ya era una realidad. Lo había notado, muchos de los conscriptos que integraba la compañía presentaban los notorios síntomas de la hipotermia, haber cruzado el estero del volcán hacía ya tantas horas y haber permanecido con los uniformes mojados traía sus consecuencias y ahora lo estaba viendo. Quería decirles a ambos jóvenes desconsolados que lo mejor a hacer para sobrevivir ahora era continuar por más tonto que soase, pero no encontraba las palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar…ese nudo era la culpa porque como militar que era—aunque fuese tan joven—estaba obligado a cumplir ordene, pero, ¿Qué hubiera logrado si se hubiera opuesto a la marcha debido al mal clima? Un superior daba una orden y todos los demás obedecían, esa era la mayor regla del ejercito hasta ahora y todos la seguían, todos estaban orgullosos, pero en ese momento Kankuro se sentía como un asesino, sintió irremediablemente que todo era su culpa.

-Está muerto, soldado, no hay nada que hacer- incluso al cabo Sabaku se le quebró la voz al aceptar la realidad, -hay que dejarlo- sonaba cruel pero si no seguían ellos también morirían.

Kankuro hubiera deseado de todo corazón no tener que ser tan estricto, quería decirles que podía llorar a su amigo y que no había necesidad de continuar más no era así; una dura realidad se imponía a esas alturas, quien se quedara atrás o retrocediera moriría sin ninguna duda, la única certeza existente hasta ahora era continuar sin importar lo riesgoso que eso fuera, porque con total seguridad morirían muchos más si se quedaban sin hacer nada. Cuando habían iniciado la marcha había sido obvio que las condiciones climáticas no serían totalmente favorables, había que esperar algo así debido a lo impredecible que era el clima, pero…esto, no era nada que hubieran podido esperar, ¿Quién realizaría inconscientemente una marcha sabiendo que se arriesgaban vidas? Ellos no, pero a esas alturas no había prácticamente nada que hacer, solo continuar y en lo personal se encargaría de que ninguno de esos dos conscriptos perdiese la vida como ya lo había hecho Shin. Aun abrazando a Shin, Sai lo abrazado con fuerza contra su pecho, rememorando en su mente todos los buenos momentos compartidos, cuando todo había sido emoción y alegría…ojala entonces hubiera sabido lo que acabaría pasando, así hubiera podido proteger mejor a su amigo, pero ahora de nada servía pensar; _que hubiera pasado si_ …no podía ni podría cambiar las cosas.

 _-Hasta el final, compañero._

 _-Hasta el final, compadre_.

A la mente inevitablemente se le vino el día en que habían emprendido el viaje al refugio los Barros, cuando la emoción por ser soldados era todo lo que habían conocido, pero ahora y estrechando el inerte cuerpo congelado de su amigo entre sus brazos, Sai ya no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había imaginado que ocurriría algo así…en menos de un minuto parecía haber dejado de ser un niño, porque lo que estaba viviendo era propio de un adulto.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

* * *

Mientras los jóvenes conscriptos caían en la nieve, abandonados a su suerte en los faldeos del volcán, en el Refugio los Barros desde donde hacía y tantas horas había iniciado la marcha, todos se encontraban completamente ajenos de la mortal experiencia por la que la compañía Morteros estaba atravesando. A esa hora de la mañana, el cabo Yahiko era el encargado de montar guardia en la sala de radio, una habitación cualquiera y escasamente abastecida por un radio de prominente tamaño que recibía toda llamada o mensaje, ya fuera de parte de la compañía Morteros que realizaba la marcha de instrucción o de las dos otras compañías que habían emprendido la marcha la noche anterior, que actualmente debían de encontrarse en los ángeles y de quienes aún no tenían ningún tipo de información, aunque hechos así eran en cierto modo normales. Yahiko bebió tranquilamente de su taza de café, sentado ante la mesa del radio, ajeno a o que sucedía…hasta que repentinamente una interferencia se hizo dueña del radio, el pelinaranja obviamente intento aclararla, pero no se oía nada, solo interferencial, cualquier mensaje era completamente inentendible. Repentinamente comenzaron a escucharse vestigio, fragmentos de palabras, pero el tono en que eran pronunciadas dificultaba todo, por lo que el pelinaranja incluso tuvo que subir el volumen, comenzando solo entonces a entender parte el mensaje.

-Repita, no escucho- solicito Yahiko en medio de la interferencia. -Repita, no escucho- reitero más alto para ser oído.

- _Hay soldados con hipotermia y posibles bajas_ \- la voz del capitán Sarutobi finalmente fue entendible en medio de la estática. - _Estamos a ocho kilómetros de la Cortina, no podemos seguir_ \- por su voz resultaba obvio que la situación era muy seria. - _Necesitamos ayuda, urgente_ \- declaro finamente y con absoluta premura.

-Capitan…- intento hablar el pelinaranja, intentando obtener más información.

 _-¡Qué Andina no marche!_ \- insistió Asuma, temiendo no haber sido oído o entendido.

El clima había sido un obstáculo obvio a tener en cuenta mucho antes de que hubiera iniciado la marcha, pero y si bien se había previsto que habrían problemas eso superaba toda posibilidad imaginable. El capitán Asuma Sarutobi no tenía experiencia en montaña, esa era una realidad que se imponía, incluso había solicitado asesoría antes de que se fijase una fecha para la marcha, por lo que definitivamente no intentaría comunicarse y dar información de la situación de la marcha a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y prioritario. Yahiko intento aclarar inútilmente la interferencia, tan solo pudiendo oír el rugido de la tormenta que el capitán Sarutobi había aseverado que tenía lugar, la nevazón que había tenido lugar desde días anteriores había hecho que todos estuvieran alerta del resultado que tuviera cada marcha-y del que no eran informados aun, en el caso de las dos compañías que la habían iniciado durante la noche—, pero esta noticia superaba todo lo que hubieran podido imaginar, el viento blanco era el fenómeno más temido en la montaña y no había forma de sobrevivir a él, no si preparación…esos jóvenes, los cabos y el capitán Sarutobi no tenían como salir ilesos. El mayor Madara debía ser informado e la peligros situación por la que estaba atravesando la compañía Morteros, pero antes de hacerlo, él intentaría obtener más información, de serle posible, intentando aclarar afanosamente la interferencia.

-Capitan Sarutobi, ¿me copia?- volvió a insistir Yahiko, no creyendo lo que oía.

Sin obtener respuesta, Yahiko se rindió con la radio, levantándose apresuradamente de la mesa y abandonando la habitación, sin reparar en que su taza de café se hubo caído de la mesa al momento de su partida, resquebrajándose sobre el suelo junto con el restante contenido. Tristemente la advertencia del Capitan Sarutobi había llegado demasiado tarde; la compañía Andina había iniciado la marcha hace ya dos horas y media, siguiendo la misma ruta.

* * *

-¡Ayuda!, ¡Shino se muere!

La muerte de su mejor amigo era un golpe terriblemente doloroso para Sai y Kiba que pese a la insistencia del cabo Kankuro Sabaku no hubieron conseguido levantarse del suelo, tremendamente afectados, más aun sabiendo del enorme riesgo que corrían al permanecer bajo la nieve sin moverse, pero pese a su decisión el cabo Sabaku no los hubo abandonado, había elegido permanecer junto a ellos y no permitir que se rindieran, bajo su cargo ninguno de esos niños morirían, no mientras el viviera. En medio del viento blanco y alejándose de la fila, dos conscriptos se acercaron hasta ellos, uno de ellos con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por una coipa, aparentemente más dormido que despierto mientas su compañero lo cargaba; eran Choji Akimichi y Shino Aburame, ambos los habían visto en el comedor del refugio durante el desayuno, habían compartido barracas con ellos…¿Cómo era posible que ahora se debatieran entre la vida y la muerte? Sin dejarse aturdir, Sai dejo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Shin sobre la lona antes de abandonar el improvisado refugio y ayudar a Shino y Choji a ingresar, intentando que el Aburame reaccionase, puesto que parecía estar completamente inconsciente. Sai temió quitar la coipa del rostro de Shino, temiendo ver otro rostro muerto como haba visto el de su mejor amigo, pero no se rindió e intento hacerlo despertar pese al oscuro pronóstico.

-¡Despierta!- animo Sai, golpeándole el pecho a Shino, mientras Kiba y Choji le sobaban los hombros y los brazos, -reacciona- insistió, temiendo perder a otro compañero.

-Vamos- apremio el cabo Kankuro, ayudando a Sai e intentando que el conscripto no se durmiera, porque de hacerlo moriría.

-¡Aguanta, no te rindas!- volvió a gritar Sai, temiendo descubrirle el rostro y ver si seguía vivo.

La única señal, hasta entonces, de que Shino estaba vivo era el ligero movimiento que realizaba su cuello y cabeza, como debatiéndose en medio del sueño, pero de pronto y no hubo movimiento…también había muerto. Sai se sentía horrible, sentía que no podía hacer lo suficiente para salvar a los compañeros de la muerte. ¿Acaso también iba a morir? Casi leyendo la mente de Sai, Kankuro poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, él no lo dejaría morir, seguirían juntos hasta el final.

* * *

En cuanto Madara había sido informado de la mortal situación por la que atravesaba la compañía Morteros, había informado al regimiento de los Ángeles sobre lo que estaba pasando, en el peor de los casos de que tuvieran que informar a las familias sobre las muertes. Acompañado por el cabo Yahiko, el mayor Uchiha ingreso en la sala de radio, sentándose a la mesa e intentando establecer comunicación con el canal del capitán de la compañía Andina, personalmente…no se movería de ahí, lo que estaba sucediendo era culpa suya, él—aconsejado por el comandante del regimiento de los Ángeles Danzo Shimura y el teniente Coronel Homura Mitokado—había insistido en que se debía realizar la marcha pese al clima y al instructivo emitido dos semanas antes, todas las muertes que tuvieran lugar serían su responsabilidad. La habitación de radio, anteriormente vacía ahora albergaba además a un grupo de cabos que intentaban comunicarse con los capitanes que había dirigido las dos marcha realizadas durante la noche, para obtener un pronóstico y saber que era lo que podía estar pasándole a la compañía Morteros y próximamente a la compañía Andina. No habían podido volver a comunicarse con el capitán Asuma Sarutobi, pero si intentarían comunicarse con el Obito Uchiha, recientemente ascendido a capitán y que estaba a cargo de la compañía Andina, ellos eran la única ayuda con la que contaban para evitar muertes que jamás deberían de tener lugar.

-Capitan Obito, aquí el mayor Madara- lo único que Madara recibió fue un inquietante silencio que inconscientemente lo hizo estremecer, -tenemos la necesidad de socorrer a la compañía Morteros ¡Hay que sacar a los soldados de ese lugar, me copia!- insistió no pudiendo evitar que se le quebrase la voz.

Pasará lo que pasara, sería su culpa, él había insistido en que se llevara a cabo la marcha aunque las condiciones fueran adversas y eso es lo que más le pesaba en ese momento. Madara sabía que se había equivocado, el clima había sido completamente diferente a lo esperado, tenían que hacer algo, pero tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde, tal vez ya no había nada que remediar…

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos, mis queridos lectores, espero que esta actualización les resulte satisfactoria :3 Les recuerdo que durante mis vacaciones actualizare todas mis historias nuevamente y además iniciare dos fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo que se mantengan atentos en caso de que estén interesados y quieren leer alguno. También informo que pronto comenzare a usar el notebook nuevo que me compre, por lo que tendré recursos nuevos con los que actualizar más regularmente :3

Les pido perdón porque el capitulo sea corto, pero la marcha duro muchas horas y tengo que dividirla por etapas para plasmar los detalles que son precisos e ineludibles, pero les prometo que lo que se viene sera igual de desgarrador como lo que ya se ha visto, incluso más. Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **Titanic Naruto Style** ", " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** ", " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **Operación Valkiria** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole mis mejores deseos por navidad :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 El próximo capitulo se titulara " **Días de Felicidad** " y ya verán porque :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	4. Chapter 3

-Esta es una narración de la llamada " **Tragedia de Antuco** " que tuvo lugar el **18 de mayo de 2005** , esta basado en el programa y documental de **Mega** , " **Efecto Mariposa** ", más específicamente en su tercer capitulo:" **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** ". Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la cronología, dramatización y redacción de la historia es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

 _Compañía Andina_

-¡Vamos, soldados!, ¡Vamos, ejército de Chile!

Siguiendo lo acordado por los altos mandos del regimiento, la compañía Andina no tuvo ningún problema al momento de emprender la marcha de instrucción horas después que la compañía Morteros, más en su camino si habían tenido uno que otro obstáculo como lo había sido cruzar el estero en las laderas del volcán Antuco, mojando sus uniformes de agua casi congelada, pero su comandante el cabo Obito Uchiha había desafiado las ordenes por ellos, indicándoles regresar al refugio y cambiar sus informes por ropa apta para el frió extremo y llevar consigo todos los implementos que pudieran necesitar, y aunque ahora pudieran decirse mejor preparados, aun así se sentían perdidos, el frió les calaba hasta los huesos a pesar de la gruesa ropa que llevaban, porque el clima superaba todo lo imaginado, pero nadie decía nada porque estar en el ejército implicaba obediencia. Siguiendo al cabo Obito Uchiha que los dirigía como como comandante junto a los cabos Kagami y Baru, los jóvenes conscriptos no dudaron en seguir avanzando, temblando ligeramente ante el aire frió que ignoraban para cumplir con la marcha...en medio de su camino todos se quedaron sin aliento al contemplar una figura humana semi tumbada sobre la nieve y que resulto extrañamente tétrica, más todos los jóvenes conscriptos no dudaron en continuar la marcha suponiendo que se trataba de una broma de los instructores para darles a conocer el efecto del congelamiento en el ser humano...pero esta idea comenzó desvanecerse y los hizo detenerse al ver otra figura humana, y luego otra y otra más...

-¡Muévanse, soldados!- apremio el cabo Kagami al ver entorpecida la marcha.

-Otro maniquí…ya paren con esto- se quejó uno de los conscriptos, aterrado.

Una figura humana podía ser considerada una broma de los instructores o de alguna de las compañías que habían iniciado la marcha de instrucción antes que ellos, podían dejar pasar una figura humana e incluso dos por un muñeco o un maniquí, pero no tres ni cuatro figuras humanas que parecían haberse desplomado en el camino como si hubieran estado realizando la misma marcha que ellos, ahora parcialmente cubiertos de la nieve que caía o de la que era levantada del suelo por obra del viento blanco, y siendo honestos incluso los cabos Obito, Kagami y Baru habían supuesto lo mismo, que se trataba de una broma para ejemplificar los síntomas de la hipotermia o del congelamiento en una persona, pero la respuesta llego de inmediato en cuanto una de esas figuras humanas apenas y movió una mano para dar una señal de vida., murmurando; _ayuda_...esa no era ninguna broma, era una situación real. Afortunadamente y sin necesidad de que el comandante Uchiha o los cabos Kagami o Baru tuvieran que dar mayores ordenes, de inmediato todos los conscriptos no dudaron en ayudar y socorrer a sus compañeros de regimiento, golpeándoles fuertemente el pecho o bien levantándolos de la fría nieve sobre la que yacían tumbados y que en ese momento en nada los ayudaba a estabilizarse y alejarse de la sensación de congelamiento, pero aun cuando los ayudaran a levantarse del frió suelo cubierto de nieve, ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie por sí mismos, y las condiciones no daban índices de mejorar o variar ni siquiera un ápice.

-¡Ustedes, ayuden allá!- indico Obito de inmediato.

Pero brindar ayuda en ese momento era muy difícil, ¿sinceramente qué se podía hacer? esos jóvenes conscriptos se estaban congelando desde antes de que ellos llegaran., no solo se debatían entre la consciencia e inconsciencia sino que la hipotermia lo estaba consumiendo, haciéndolos sufrir convulsiones y temblores incontrolables que les impedía estar en pie...la hipotermia era más rápida que ellos que intentaban ayudar a sus compañeros de regimiento, amarrando sus cuerpos a los de ellos para poder caminar con ellos para no dejarlos atrás, cargándolos en una bolsa de lona o arrastrándolos para lograr continuar, pero no importaba que intentaran hacer, nada parecía ser posible o suficiente para resultar de ayuda porque las situaciones eran demasiado adversas para ayudarlos de alguna forma. Todos querían ayudar a sus compañeros, ¿pero eso serviría de algo?, ¿Podrían ayudar a sus compañeros o morirían en el intento? Las condiciones no eran las propicias para otorgar ayuda o demorarse en medio de tan cruenta marcha y eso Obito lo tenía perfectamente claro al analizar las circunstancias y el esfuerzo de los jóvenes conscriptos bajo su mando, no disponían del tiempo suficiente para ayudar y el clima no permitía llevar a un soldado a cuestas y seguir con la marcha, es más, aunque lo permitiera en el proceso no se perdería una vida sino que dos...tenía que tomar una decisión por el bien de todos, y ya tenía muy claro que hacer mientras se aproximaba a uno de los jóvenes conscriptos que intentaba brindar ayuda de forma vehemente, aunque sus propios esfuerzos resultaran inútiles.

-Están muy pesados, no se puede- alerto Nagato, pidiendo ayuda o una solución alternativa. -¡Despierta!- zarandeo a su compañero, intentando despertarlo.

-¡Está muerto, Nagato!- detuvo Obito ante su insistencia, paralizando al joven conscripto ante tal verdad, -¡Vamos, compañía!, ¡No miren hacía los costados!- instruyo al resto de la compañía.

Obito no era tonto, sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era inhumano, pero él debía proteger a los conscriptos bajo su mando y eso es precisamente lo que haría, sin importar el costo, y siguiendo sus órdenes ninguno de los jóvenes conscriptos dudo en obedecer pese a la triste postal que significaba dejar a sus compañeros atrás y a quienes desgraciadamente no podían ayudar. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Días atrás habían estado haciendo ángeles de nieve como si fueran niños pequeños, y ahora...luchaban por sobrevivir.

* * *

 _Refugio militar los Barros/15:30 horas_

Sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera, el Mayor Madara Uchiha no abandono la sala de radio del refugio, acompañado por el cabo Yahiko que se mostraba tan impotente como él al no tener información pese al paso de las horas que había tenido lugar desde que él había emitido el llamado de auxilio de la compañía Andina hacia la compañía Morteros. Madara no pensaba culpar a otros de lo que estaba pasando, todo era su culpa, debería haber presionado más por posponer la marcha como había intentado hacer, porque aun cuando él no tuviera experiencia en montaña si se había asesorado por aquellos que si la tenían, el día anterior había llamado por radio hasta el Regimiento de los Ángeles, pidiendo cambiar la fecha de la marcha porque el clima no era el óptimo como estipulaba el reglamento que debería serlo para ejecutar la marcha, pero sus superiores—el comandante del Regimiento Los Ángeles, Zetsu Akatsuki, y el segundo comandante y teniente Hidan Yugakure—le habían contestado que la marcha debía realizarse de todas formas y como militar que era, Madara había cumplido con las ordenes como se esperaba que hiciera, e incluso el día y la noche anterior había pedido conocer los resultados de la marcha de instrucción en el caso de las compañías Plana Mayor, Logística, Cazadores e Ingenieros, pero no le habían dado ninguna respuesta. Por primera vez en horas, la radio por fin emitió un eco de interferencia, y el mayor Madara de inmediato intento aclararla, impaciente por tener alguna información favorable, pero no recibió eso sino lo contrario...

- _Mi mayor, la situación es muy grave_ \- informo Obito en medio de la estática e interferencia que generaba la tormenta de viento blanco. - _Encontramos dos soldados fallecidos y estamos desenterrando al resto_ \- añadió con evidente pesar.

Apretando los puños hasta sentir que se hería la palma de las manos, Madara seco las traicioneras lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de caer de sus ojos al oír aquella noticia, no podían permitirse llorar, no tenía ese derecho, porque debería haber hecho más por esos muchachos, pero no lo había hecho, y si alguien era culpable de sus muertes, ese alguien era él.

* * *

El frió reinante era algo completamente abrumador e indescriptible, como cuchillas de hielo que se enterraban en la piel, paralizando y congelando todo a su paso, no permitiendo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor del aire cortante que chocaba contra la piel mientras caminaban y que no hacía sino volverse mayor ante los uniformes mojados que todos los jóvenes conscriptos pertenecientes a la compañía Morteros estaban usando y que a esas alturas materialmente se habían convertido en trajes de hielo que imposibilitaban el menor aumento de temperatura corporal mientras todos continuaban con una marcha de instrucción que a esas alturas era un absoluto suicidio, pero que nadie pensaba abandonar. Más por inercia que consciencia, Naruto continuo siguiendo a sus compañeros de campaña, manteniendo su lugar en la fila, puede que en el fondo apenas y se encontrase consciente de lo que realmente estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, pero Naruto sabía que si se detenía sufriría el mismo destino que muchos de sus compañeros a quienes había visto caer sobre la nieve para no volver a levantarse otra vez, no, ese no podía ser su destino, no lo iba a permitir, pero ni aun encontrándose tan lejano de la realidad, Naruto trastabillo al ver a un nuevo compañero de campaña abandonar la fila y caer sobre la nieve, más luchando incansablemente por levantarse pese a que sus piernas parecieran no responder a su voluntad, motivo por el que el Uzumaki no dudo ni tan siquiera un segundo en acudir a su lado para ayudarlo, percatándose para su gran sorpresa e incredulidad que no se trataba sino de su mejor amigo.

-¡Sasuke!- reconoció el Uzumaki, apresurándose en arrodillarse a su lado y ayudarlo. -Sasuke, levántate- animo con preocupación al ver que su amigo presentaba serios problemas para mantenerse de pie.

-Ayúdame- se quejó el Uchiha, intentando levantarse por su cuenta, más resultándole imposible.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Naruto antes de intentar ayudarlo.

-No siento las piernas- esclareció el pelinegro con un quejido.

-Apóyate en mí, amigo- auxilio el rubio, acomodando uno de los brazos de su amigo tras su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.

Teóricamente Sasuke sabía que lo estaba diciendo era una mentira, en parte, sus piernas aun le respondían pero muy parcialmente, no lo suficiente como para caminar por su cuenta ya que no sentía que pudieran soportar individualmente la marcha por mucho tiempo, por ello necesitaba ayuda aunque fuera por un corto lapsus de tiempo hasta recuperar las energías suficientes, pero era más que eso, el frió existente era tal que al caminar todo lo que Sasuke podía sentir era una especie de mazo chocar contra sus rodillas, las bajas temperaturas y el uniforme congelado que llevaba estaban resultado ser demasiado para él pese a su propia contextura y la ropa extra que estaba usando para protegerse o que había decidido emplear horas atrás con tal propósito, más ahora no sabía que pensar ante tan adversas circunstancias. Todo lo que Sasuke deseaba hacer en ese momento era renunciar, no a la marcha porque esa era la única salida que tenía para sobrevivir, pero si quería renunciar al ejercito porque ahora veía con claridad que eso no merecía su vida, no por algo como lo era una marcha suicida y negligente, llena de errores humanos, no, eso no merecía su vida ni la de nadie en lo absoluto. Lo que realmente deseaba en ese momento era regresar a casa junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor, junto a Sakura, pero no importaba que es lo que él deseara en ese momento, sus opciones se reducían a una sola; continuar con la marcha y mantenerse vivo el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a un refugio junto con Naruto hasta ser encontrados, eso era lo único que podían hacer, por ahora.

-Quítate el fusil- índico Sasuke, reparando en el aditamento de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué?- Naruto no entendió el porqué de tal idea ya que iba contra las reglas. -No se puede, dijeron que…- obvio intentando hacerle entender que lo que decía no tenía sentido.

-¡Quítatelo!, ¿De qué crees que servirá?-

No osando tan siquiera llevarle la contraria a su serio y siempre sensato mejor amigo, Naruto acato su instrucción de inmediato aunque supiera que eso implicara ir contra las ordenes enseñadas, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, envolviendo protectoramente uno de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sasuke y continuar con la marcha, porque saldrían de esto juntos, tenían que hacerlo.

* * *

 _Taller de la familia Uzumaki, los Ángeles_

Mientras los jóvenes conscriptos de las compañías Morteros y Andina luchaban por sobrevivir, y mientras que en el refugio los Barros se intentaba establecer comunicación directa con ellos, en la ciudad de los Ángeles la población se mantenía ajena a la tragedia que estaba teniendo lugar y donde estaban implicados hijos, hermanos, sobrinos o primos de cualquiera de las familias que poblaban la cuidad. Minato trabajo afanosamente en una nuevo pedido en su taller de mueblería, el marco de una ventana para la cocina de uno de sus vecinos ahora que el otoño estaba endureciéndose y las temperaturas descendían...intentaba no pensar en ello más le resultaba inevitable, desearía de todo corazón haberse despedido de su hijo semanas atrás cuando había partido al refugio desde donde tenía entendido que se efectuaría la marcha de instrucción, pero había tenido demasiado trabajo ese día, por lo que su esposa Kushina había tenido que despedir a Naruto en nombre de ambos, pero Minato no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, al fin y al cabo era solo una marcha de instrucción, un juego de niños para su perseverante hijo. Mientras trabajaba, Minato escucho un coro de murmullos y pasos provenientes del exterior producto de la puerta de su taller y que mantenía abierta para que circulara el aire; confundido, Minato dejo la lija sobre la mesa mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las manos en el mandil que llevaba, encaminándose hacia la puerta que abrió de par en par, contemplando los tropeles o grupos de personas que circulaban rumbo al regimiento militar y que lo confundieron en demasía.

-¡Choza!- llamo Minato logrando que su amigo y vecino se detuviera a hablar con él, -¿Paso algo?- indago, no encontrándole sentido a tanta concurrencia.

-Sí, paso algo con los pelados en Antuco- comento el Akimichi, no teniendo mayor información.

-¿Cómo?- el rubio se preocupó de inmediato al oír aquello, intentando no pensar en lo peor.

-Los que están en campaña, al parecer hubo un accidente- especifico Choza, lamentando no tener más información que darle. -Pero los milicos no han dicho nada aun- menciono desdeñosamente, conociendo el actuar de las instituciones.

Esta última mención o afirmación no era extraña o ajena para nadie en el país; el gobierno, la milicia, la fuerza naval, la fuerza área y carabineros formaban un mundo aparte del resto de la gente ya sea que tuvieran esa intención o no, y siempre guardaban un hermético secretismo entre sí para no desprestigiarse ni a lo que representaban, esa era su forma de mantener su poder y prestigio en el inconsciente colectivo para parecer invencibles. Demasiado shockeado como para pronunciar palabra alguna ante lo que acaba de oír, todo lo que Minato pudo hacer fue contemplar en silencio la partida de Choza que evidentemente se dirigía al regimiento militar en busca de información como muchas otras personas que transitaban las calles, y Minato sabía que eso es lo que él debería estar haciendo en ese momento, pero su cuerpo no le respondía ni se conectaba con su mente mientras regresaba al interior de su taller, desplomándose sobre la silla junto a su mesa de trabajo, no pudiendo entender cómo es que un accidente podía ser posible; todos eran niños finalizando su instrucción militar con una marcha luego de un mes de entrenamiento, ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que tuviera lugar un accidente? No, aquello simplemente no tenía ni sentido ni explicación. No fue hasta ese preciso momento que Minato se percató que la confiable radio que siempre mantenía junto a la ventana al costado izquierdo de la puerta se encontraba encendida y que en ese instante comenzó a transmitir la noticia que Choza acababa de contarle:

- _Aun no hay información oficial de parte del ejército, pero habría ocurrido un accidente cerca del volcán Antuco_ \- informo la locutora del programa de radio _._ - _Se habla de un camión militar que volcó dejando muertos y heridos_ \- resumió, no teniendo más datos hasta el momento _._ - _Seguiremos recabando información de este hecho…_ \- concluyo profesionalmente.

El corazón de Minato se llenó de pensar y angustia al instante de oír la información de la radio... _Naruto, ¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

 _Hogar de la familia Uchiha_

-No puedo creer que te estés quedando con nosotros, Sakura- suspiro Mikoto, inmensamente agradecida por tenerla a su lado en ese momento.

-Me pregunto si Sasuke lo valoraría si estuviera aquí- menciono Sakura con mofa ante la ausencia de su novio.

-Créeme, lo haría- garantizo la Uchiha, conociendo a su hijo menor mejor que nadie. -Pero sígueme explicando ese viaje- insistió con enorme curiosidad.

Quienes tampoco estaban enterados de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era la familia Uchiha que en ese momento se encontraba dividida; Fugaku e Itachi en el taller mecánico de la familia a un par de cuadras de su hogar donde se encontraba Mikoto que en ese momento ingreso en el horno un molde que en cuestión de minutos habría de convertirse un apetitoso pie de manzana que había preparado junto a Sakura que se encontraba haciéndole compañía o más bien conviviendo junto a ella ya que desde el día en que su hijo menor había dejado el regimiento militar rumbo al refugio los Barros, la encantadora pelirosa que tenía por novia se estaba alojando con ellos ante la ausencia de sus padres Kizashi y Mebuki que se encontraban de viaje en el extranjero. Puede que Mikoto fuera una madre sobreprotectora en ocasiones y estaba más que dispuesta a admitirlo ya que era posesiva con ellos respectos a sus novias y que jamás lograban convencerla, pero siempre había adorado a Sakura, no solo porque fuera hija de sus vecinos sino porque la había visto crecer y formarse como toda una señorita respetable y sencilla a quien además veía como a la hija que nunca había podido tener, por lo que en ese momento Mikoto no podía sentirse mejor acompañada mientras ambas esperaban pacientemente a que el pie estuviera listo, esa niña y su hijo eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿Cuántas madres podían decir eso, siento verdad? No pudiendo evitarlo, Sakura rió cantarinamente ante la curiosidad de la matriarca Uchiha, aunque siento honesta, a ella le encantaría saber que estaban haciendo sus padres en ese momento...o bien puede que no.

-Digamos que mi papá había ahorrado " _un poco_ " y ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi mamá, decidió realizar una segunda luna de miel, al Caribe- resumió la Haruno, aun sorprendida por tal destino y el dinero ahorrado para lograrlo. -En un principio creí que era una broma, pero cuando me lo confirmaron les dije que no se preocuparan por mí, que me quedaría con una amiga para que ellos pudieran viajar- sonrió divertida ya que ellos no tenía ni idea de donde estaba en realidad. -No sabe lo agradecida que estoy de que me permitieran quedarme con ustedes- esa casa era un segundo hogar y agradecía poder quedarse ahí.

-No es ningún problema- minimizo Mikoto, encantada con su presencia. -Sasuke pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa que últimamente su habitación casi me es ajena- al fin ya no había un vacío en casa con Sakura ocupando la habitación de Sasuke. -Espero que te estés sintiendo cómoda- solo mantenía limpia la habitación de su hijo, pero nunca se había detenido a analizar si era cómoda.

-Mucho, como si él estuviera aquí- sonrió la pelirosa con nostalgia, extrañando a Sasuke con todo su corazón. -Solo espero que mis padres no me sorprendan con un hermano o hermana menor en camino, porque no se los perdonaría- no quería dejar de ser hija única porque eso tenía sus privilegios. -Yo voy- acudió al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

No es que fuera a pensar mal de Sasuke, no, eso jamás, él no era el tipo de chico que coqueteaba con otras chicas estando en otra relación y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, literalmente ambos eran amigos de casi toda la vida, ¿Cómo no conocerlo bien en todo ese tiempo? _los celos con el amor van_ , decía el refrán, pero ni aun habiendo grandes bellezas en el ejercito que fácilmente podían eclipsarla, Sakura no sentiría dudas, no cuando Sasuke la hacía sentir como la chica más feliz y especial del mundo, no; una relación implicaba confianza y de ser por ella, no dudaría ni tan siquiera un segundo en poner su vida en las manos de Sasuke...aunque no iba a negar que lo extrañaba muchísimo, estarse alojando en su habitación y sintiendo su cálido aroma día sí y noche también no la ayudaba mucho a ver pasar los días a mayor velocidad sino más bien todo lo contrario, los días se hacían eternos en estas tres semanas en que no lo había visto, pero pronto todo cambiaría, él realizaría la marcha de instrucción y estaría de regreso en el regimiento militar e incluso podría pasar tiempo en casa como compensación por su esfuerzo en la culminación de la instrucción militar, si, la espera valdría la pena. Concentrándose en ello y con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro como siempre, Sakura abrió la puerta principal, encontrándose con una de sus vecinas, la señora Miyuki Yamanaka a quien de inmediato saludo e invito a pasar cerrando la puerta tras de si, infiriendo que si se encontraba allí se debía a que quería hablar con la señora Uchiha, por lo que guió a la señora Yamanaka hasta la cocina.

-Mikoto, ¿has oído las noticias?- pregunto Miyuki nada más entrar en la cocina.

-No, ni siquiera he encendido el televisor- no comprendió la Uchiha, dándole una breve mirada al pie en el horno, -¿Qué noticias?- inquirió curiosa pero también confundida.

-Dicen que un camión militar volcó en los Barros, y que hay soldados muertos y heridos- resumió la Yamanaka, aunque tampoco es como si se supiera más.

-¿Qué?- Mikoto simplemente no podía creer lo que oía, -¿Dijeron de que compañía?- no podía tratarse de Sasuke, no, no podía tratarse de su hijo.

-No, pero dicen que parece ser de la compañía Morteros- contesto Miyuki, por los rumores que había oído.

-Sakura, llama a Fugaku, rápido, dile que venga urgentemente- solicito la Uchiha, intentando no ser paranoica ni alarmista. -Dile todo lo que has oído y que Itachi también regrese- Dios no lo quisiera y le hubiera ocurrido algo malo a Sasuke.

No, no, no, ¡No! aquí debía haber un error, no era posible bajo ningún concepto que tuviera lugar un accidente, se suponía que todos los jóvenes conscriptos que integraban las compañías del regimiento militar debían estarse preparando para realizar la marcha de instrucción o ya deberían de haberla realizado porque el 21 de mayo se realizaría la anual celebración de las glorias navales, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera lugar un accidente?, ¿Cómo? Intentando calmarse y no entrar en pánico, Mikoto inspiro aire profundamente para serenarse, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho para sosegar su alarmado corazón, intentando no imaginarse el peor de los escenarios. Acudiendo de inmediato a lo que la señora Mikoto le había solicitado, Sakura se dirigió de inmediato a la sala y en cuya mesita central se encontraba el teléfono de la casa, más fue incapaz de tan siquiera tomar el auricular, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar como si se estuviera congelando y un nudo invisible oprimiéndole el estómago, haciéndole sentir como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, todo era debido a sus nervios, todo era pura tensión de su corazón imaginándose lo peor...tanto que Sakura necesito de un breve momento para centrar su mente en lo que era importante, tomando aire antes de sostener el auricular y situarlo contra su oído, marcando la numeración del taller mecánico y que conocía de memoria, apretando el auricular entre sus manos mientras aguardaba con desesperación a que alguien tomara el teléfono y contestara a su llamada, y por fin alguien lo hizo...

-¿Señor Fugaku?- pregunto Sakura atropelladamente, intentando mantenerse tranquila.

- _No, cuñadita, soy yo_ \- contesto Itachi de tan buen humor como siempre _._ - _¿Qué pasa?_ \- curioseo ante su sorpresiva llamada.

-Itachi, Mikoto dice que tienen que volver, es urgente- respondió la Haruno casi sin aliento. -Dicen que un camión militar volcó en los Barros y que hay muertos y heridos, al parecer de la compañía Morteros- repitió lo mismo que había oído antes, no sintiéndose capaz de dar explicaciones propias. -Itachi vengan pronto por favor- rogó con la voz quebrándose de forma inevitable producto de la preocupación que la abrumaba.

- _Iremos enseguida_ \- la tranquilizo el Uchiha en un tono amable antes de finalizar la llamada.

-Vienen en camino- informo Sakura, regresando a la cocina cuanto antes.

El inmediato impulso de Mikoto fue rodear a la pelirosa con sus brazos, tanto para tranquilizarla a ella como a sí misma, porque en ese momento y teniendo tan nula información todo lo que podían hacer era esperar y orar porque no hubiera tenido lugar una tragedia.

* * *

Que era arriba, que era abajo, hacia donde estaba la derecha o hacia donde estaba la izquierda, ¿Cómo saberlo en esas condiciones absolutamente inhumanas?, todo era de color blanco de una forma yerma, inhóspita y tétrica ya que la fila a seguir para continuar con aquella marcha suicida se había desarmado de forma inexplicable hace tiempo, por lo que en ese momento Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban por su cuenta y sin tener muy en claro a donde ir, solo adelante y caminando a tientas en medio del viento blanco que levantaba nieve del suelo y que dificultaba todavía más la visibilidad, más ninguno de los dos dejo que la hipotermia se adueñara de sus cuerpos o subconscientes, sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento, porque si existía un Dios como ellos creían que existía, solo los ayudaría si ellos tenían la voluntad suficiente para sobrevivir, y la tenían. Todo lo que rodeaba a los dos amigos era un eterno blanco, un frió apabullante que los hacia estremecer hasta los huesos y un rugido que les erizaba la piel cada vez que la velocidad del viento aumentaba y chocaba contra ellos, más aun teniendo parte del cuerpo entumecido por el frió exterior y de sus propios uniformes congelados, ni el Uchiha ni el Uzumaki estuvieron dispuestos a darse por vencidos y como prueba es que ambos jóvenes habían encontrado una forma de mantenerse cuerdos pese al frió glacial; gritar a pleno pulmón una y otra vez que tenían que conseguir salir de aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, que tenían que sobrevivir sin importar que tuvieran todo en su contra, porque tenían a sus familias esperándolos y no podían rendirse.

-¡No me quedare aquí!- grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, enfocando toda su concentración en ello.

-No te rindas, Naruto- respaldo Sasuke, celebrando interiormente su tenacidad. -No puedo morir aquí, ¡No puedo!- grito de igual modo, centrándose únicamente en salir de allí.

-¡No me quedaré!, ¡Voy a salir de aquí!- volvió a gritar el Uzumaki, incansable.

No volver a ver otra vez a su madre, a su padre, a Hinata de quien no había podido despedirse al igual que de su padre Minato...no, no podía morir, solo tenía dieciocho años y toda la vida por delante, si estaba en ese predicamento era única y enteramente su culpa porque él había accedido a enlistarse en el servicio militar por voluntad propia, sus padres le habían dicho que no era necesario, que ellos podían hablar con un par de contactos que tenían para librarlo de tal obligación, pero Naruto se había negado, había querido demostrar su valor por medio de un gran reto y demostrar que ya no era un niño, que a sus dieciocho años y como mayor de edad que era legalmente, era un adulto, pero mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no se encontraba aterrado y con fervientes deseos de regresar a casa, porque sí que estaba aterrado, siendo temporalmente vencido por el agotamiento y dejándose caer sobre la nieve, arrastrando en el proceso a Sasuke que se irguió al instante, no dejándose entorpecer por el tentador sueño de la hipotermia que se encontraba permanentemente al asecho de ambos. No solo cansado de caminar y caminar sin saber a dónde, sino que también preocupado al ver que el paisaje no variaba, siendo consciente de que realmente ni Sasuke ni él tenían idea de a dónde iban, Naruto intento no volverse presa del pánico pero le resultó imposible; no quería morir pero no veía ninguna posibilidad de escapar de la muerte por hipotermia, de hecho estaba sorprendido de no haber sucumbido hasta ahora...pero eso podía ocurrir pronto.

-¡¿Dónde está el camino?!- pregunto el Uzumaki, aterrado y no sabiendo a donde ir para sobrevivir cuando todo se veía igual, -¡Nos perdimos!- comenzó a hiperventilarse producto de su propia desesperación, sollozando por lo bajo.

-No importa- negó el Uchiha, negándose a quedarse y rendirse. -No nos quedaremos, si retrocedemos o nos quedamos, moriremos- obvio, zarandeándole el hombro, instándolo a levantarse y continuar. -Tenemos que seguir- esclareció en caso de que su amigo no lo hubiera entendido.

-No sabemos hacia dónde vamos- protesto Naruto, no viéndole sentido a continuar.

-Quedarse es peor- insistió Sasuke, estremeciéndose ante el frió viento que lo hizo estremecer. -Naruto, no te dejare aquí- prometió, inclinándose ligeramente hasta encontrarse a su altura y viéndolo a los ojos, negándose a seguir sin él, -no puedes rendirte- recordó, teniendo las mismas razones que él para continuar.

-Sigamos- accedió el rubio, recapacitando ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo.

Ambos amigos se estrecharon las manos, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y levantándose del suelo cubierto de nieve, apoyando incondicionalmente el uno en el otro, porque puede que murieran, puede que no, puede que llegaran a un refugio, puede también que no, pero si algo era seguro es que ninguno de los dos moriría sin hacer nada, y si vivían o morían lo harían juntos.

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos mis amores, **por poco y creí que no lograría actualizar esta noche ya que tuvo lugar un corte de luz en mi ciudad y mi laptop no tenía batería** , **por lo que me puse a trabajar por ustedes en cuanto regreso la luz** , disculpándome por tardar en actualizar esta historia, pero quiero ser lo más veraz posible, por lo que investigo tanto como puedo y eso ustedes bien lo saben :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole mis mejores deseos por navidad :3) a **ZoyNarutera** (disculpándome de todo corazón por tardar en actualizar, confirmando que en efecto esta fue una tragedia humana ocurrida el año 2005 en mi país)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	5. Chapter 4

-Esta es una narración de la llamada " **Tragedia de Antuco** " que tuvo lugar el **18 de mayo de 2005** , esta basado en el programa y documental de **Mega** , " **Efecto Mariposa** ", más específicamente en su tercer capitulo:" **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** ". Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la cronología, dramatización y redacción de la historia es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

Tras la partida de Miyuki y el descubrimiento de estas noticias que les habían helado el corazón y el alma por completo, Mikoto y Sakura se mantuvieron en completo silencio, contemplando a la nada, una sentada al lado de la otra y estrechando una de sus manos entre sí con camaradería y como si de ese modo alejaran las tinieblas, el miedo y la soledad, y así era. Por el bien de Sakura a quien amaba como una hija, Mikoto intentaba aferrarse a la esperanza y creer que a pesar de su miedo su hijo estaba bien aunque la angustia más grande atenazase su corazón, robándole el aliento al igual que pasaba con Sakura que contenía sus desesperados deseos de llorar, llorar al no saber si volvería a ver a Sasuke y no por creer en las noticias sino por pensar que iba a perderlo, alcanzando a comprender en ese momento y por primera vez la profundidad de sus sentimientos y todos esos " _te amo_ " que se habían dicho el uno al otro, ahora y ante la sensación de la perdida podía tomarles verdadero valor. El mundo pareció detenerse cuando la puerta principal se abrió con motivo de la aparición de Fugaku e Itachi, siendo cerrada por el menor de los Uchiha ya que su padre no tuvo tiempo de formular palabra alguna siendo sorprendido por un angustioso abrazo de su esposa que rompió el llanto, enterrando su rostro contra su pecho, sintiéndose envuelto envuelta la protectora sensación de tener sus brazos a su alrededor y protegiéndola de todo.

-Fugaku…— sollozo Mikoto, desesperada por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, abrumada por el miedo.

-¿Hay más noticias?— pregunto Itachi a Sakura, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, como haría Sasuke de estar en su lugar.

-Ninguna, solo repiten lo mismo— negó la Haruno, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de él como haría con su padre, viéndolo como a un hermano.

-Mentiras, solo eso— suspiro Fugaku inevitablemente, ya pudiendo imaginarse lo peor en su mente.

-¿Qué?— cuestiono Mikoto, por fin alzando la mirada para encontrarla con la de su esposo en busca de respuestas.

-Hablamos con Sasuke, ¿recuerdan?— menciono el Uchiha con aparente tranquilidad. —Él dijo que la marcha se haría rodeando el volcán, en la nieve, y obviamente están ocultando algo para desligarse del asunto— aclaro ante la confusa expresión que estaba presente en el rostro de su esposa y de Sakura. —Siquiera me pregunto si les habrán dado ropa para la nieve— añadió en un suspiro y para sí mismo más que para los presentes.

No era intención de Fugaku sonar pesimista, populista en ningún sentido pero ya fuera que les gustase a todos asumirlo como una forma de criticar la sociedad de la que formaban parte o no es que vivían en _Chile_ , un país ridículamente egoísta, superficial y falso donde muchas veces—y lo sabía por causa de rumores, no por experiencia propia pero esa era otra historia—se pasaban a llevar las normas y lo que era correcto en pro de no gastar más dinero por causa de los poderosos, no sería para nada extraño que era esta situación fuese una de esas instancias en donde la vida de terceros corrían peligro por el descuido de los altos mandos y poderosos. Escuchando estas palabras, tanto Mikoto como Sakura volvieron a sentir el mismo miedo que habían sentido instantes atrás volver a adueñarse de sus corazones, el miedo de perderlo todo y que en ese momento se convirtió en una realidad porque todos los puntos se unían uno por uno en sus mentes, por fin las noticias emitidas por la radio y el dolor agudo en el centro del pecho por causa del miedo cobraba sentido y de la peor forma posible. De pie junto a Sakura, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, Itachi percibió de inmediato el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos y que lo enternecieron, veía a esa pelirosa como su hermana y en ese momento no pudo dejarla sola en su dolor, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de ella para que apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Tranquila— sosegó Itachi haciendo que la pelirosa alzara la mirada en su dirección. —Sasuke estará bien, es demasiado terco como para morir— obvio con un ligero tinte de diversión, conociendo mejor que nadie a su hermano y su voluntad.

-Fugaku, mi hijo tiene que estar vivo, Sasuke no puede morir— sollozo Mikoto, rompiendo el abrazo y rogándole que le dijera algo para tranquilizarla…aunque fuera por un momento. —Tráelo de vuelta, por favor— rogó con la voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo haremos, todos— asintió Fugaku acunando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos, prometiéndole el silencio que de alguna forma traería a Sasuke regreso, lo haría. —Vamos al Regimiento, tengo el auto afuera— índico señalando la puerta con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

Asintiendo apresuradamente, Mikoto se separó brevemente de los brazos de su esposo para tomar su chaqueta del perchero y colocársela apresuradamente en tanto su esposo abría la puerta, siendo seguidos por Itachi y Sakura que cerro su abrigo entorno a si tras tomarlo del perchero mientras el Uchiha cerraba la puerta tras de sí...

* * *

El aire era frió, azul y cortante como la hoja de acero o metal más poderosa que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra, parecía atravesarlo todo con un solo soplido aterrador de aire helado chocando contra la invisible capa de espacio personal y atravesar la ropa hasta llegar a la carne, incrustándose en pequeñas escamas que hacían descender la temperatura aún más vertiginosamente de ser posible, los " _afortunados_ " que aún se mantenían en pie y marchando se resistían de alguna forma al cruel y mortal sueño de la hipotermia no hacían más que desear rendirse segundo a segundo, caminar soportando el peso de sus espaldas, de sus ropas, de sus vidas era demasiado grande y la idea de dormirse para no volver a despertar era escalofriante pero increíblemente tentadora a cada paso, por primera vez y pese a ser tan jóvenes la muerte era todo lo que deseaban si de alguna forma conseguían descansar. En medio de esta marcha que parecía no tener fin y con la mirada permanentemente baja para alejarla de mortal ventisca helada, Rock Lee se percató que varios soldados perdían el rumbo caminaban en dirección opuesta, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos en lugar de continuar adelante, pero estaba tan concentrado en vivir que lo dejo pasar...hasta que se dio cuenta que uno de esos soldados que habían perdido el rumbo no era otro que su mejor amigo, Neji Hyuga.

-¡Neji!— llamo Lee, cruzándose en su camino e impidiéndole seguir caminando. —¿A dónde vas?— cuestiono con preocupación al ver que su amigo pretendía continuar caminando de todas formas.

-Mi mamá, nos está esperando— contesto el Hyuga evadiéndolo, chocando distraídamente su hombro contra el suyo, determinado a caminar hasta llegar a su destino…aunque estuviera equivocado.

-¡Neji!— volvió a llamar el pelinegro en espera de detener a su mejor amigo, sin éxito.

Manteniéndose ajeno a la voz de su mejor amigo, el Hyuga continúo caminando sin voltear en ningún momento, determinado a volver a casa, al refugio, a donde fuera mientras eso lo aproximase a su madre y eso es lo que haría. El inmediato impulso de Lee fue seguir a su amigo pero tras tan siquiera retroceder un paso sintió la muerte respirándole de forma silenciosa en la parte posterior del cuello, sintió miedo y quiso salvarse porque en el fondo intuía lo que pasaría si seguía a Neji e intentaba hacerlo recapacitar; ambos morirían, la hipotermia ya se estaba adueñando de él tal y como había sucedido con los demás que ya habían caído solo que de un modo diferente, él estaba delirando no de fiebre sino de cansancio y frió, sus fuerzas no era suficientes para oponerse a la hipotermia que lentamente lo guiaba hacia una muerte en esta marcha de la trágicamente parecía no haber retorno, y sollozando en silencio todo lo que Lee pudo hacer fue volver la espalda a su mejor amigo y continuar con la marcha, porque si él no continuaba nadie lo ayudaría, nadie se preocuparía por él ni lo salvaría. Que pasaje a la adultez más caro había resultado ser enlistarse en el ejército, ayer habían sido niños jugando con la nieve en el Regimiento y hoy eran hombres intentando sobrevivir a la muerte y sin contar con clemencia alguna, ¿Podía existir mayor contraste?

Este era un viaje costoso como ningún otro y del que no existía retorno.

* * *

 _Gimnasio del Regimiento N°17, los Ángeles_

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo fuera del regimiento, Mikoto abrió la puerta y bajo a toda prisa, sintiendo el suelo como algo endeble bajo sus zapatos mientras ingresaba a trote, dejando atrás a su esposo, a su hijo y a Sakura quienes intentaron darle alcance lo más rápido posible, temblores producto de la enorme angustia que sentía la recorrían segundo a segundo, volviéndola presa fácil de la desesperación solo que ella no iba a dejarse gobernar por esos sentimientos, no sin tener información clara que destruyera sus esperanzas. Guiada por sus emociones, por su amor de madre que la hacía caminar aunque por dentro se sintiera vacía y perdida a causa del dolor, Mikoto siguió los mismos pasos que semanas antes había dado para dirigirse al gimnasio, para ver a su Sasuke, para despedirse de él y desearle buena suerte, confiando en que volvería a verlo...solo que esta vez intentaba aferrarse a la esperanza, deseando desesperadamente obtener respuesta mientras recorría sector a sector del gimnasio con la mirada, reparando en otros familiares que también se encontraban presentes aparentemente en busca de información como ella que tan pronto vio a un joven uniformado se dirigió a él velozmente, sin importarle nada más que obtener información, respuestas para saber si su hijo estaba bien, forzando a sus cuerdas vocales a emitir un sonido aunque no se sintiera capaz de articular palabra.

-Señor— saludo Mikoto vagamente, llamando la atención del militar que inclino ligeramente la cabeza respetuosamente, —oímos acerca de las noticias, de ese accidente en que parece estar involucrada la compañía Morteros, mi hijo estaba en los Barros— explico viendo un atisbo de incertidumbre en los ojos del soldado delante de ella, más lo ignoro, —¿Se sabe algo?— pregunto con la voz quebrada a causa de la preocupación.

-Temo que no, señora— negó el soldado, tanto porque no manejaba información como porque no era prudente hablar, —pero se brindara información dentro de una hora—tranquilizo momentáneamente. —No es nada serio, es solo un camión que volcó— garantizo como momentáneo bálsamo para sus preocupaciones.

-Gracias— asintió la Uchiha de manera igualmente vaga, alejándose del militar hacia el centro del gimnasio, sintiendo las manos de su esposo sobre sus hombros, lo que solo la motivo a dejar salir sus lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro. —Por favor, no me lo quites, no me lo quites, por favor— oró entre lágrimas, luchando por no perder la esperanza.

-No se cómo tienen el descaro de mentir— suspiro Fugaku, sintiendo asco de los malditos protocolos militares. —No se trata de ningún camión— era obvio que no, ¿de serlo porque se esforzaban tanto en ocultar información que todos ya manejaban?

-Esperemos, papá— sosegó Itachi, manteniéndose calmado por la situación en sí. —En cualquier caso dirán si hay heridos o muertos, necesitamos saber eso— obvio por el bien de todos, manteniendo la esperanza hasta obtener información segura. —Tranquila— susurro a Sakura, manteniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella protectoramente.

No había optado por el servicio militar como profesión, sabía que elegir esa carrera abría muchas puertas pero él no había visto las cosas de ese modo, había hecho el servicio militar obligatorio en su adolescencia pero no había visto la milicia como una posibilidad de vida, Sasuke si y por lo mismo es que se había enlistado en el ejercito de manera voluntaria y no como obligación, esa era la diferencia decisiva entre los dos si se estableciera un comparativo...en ese momento y par tan solo librarse de la angustia Itachi deseaba haber tenido una voluntad más sólida, haber hablado con sus conocidos para que Sasuke no se enlistara, haberlo hecho reflexionar para no enlistarse, pero él hubiera no existía, podía plantearse mil y un escenarios pero eso no cambiaría nada sin importar cuanto lo deseara y esa era la verdad. Congelada bajo su mullido y cálido abrigo blanco, abrazándose a sí misma, Sakura sentía una fría respiración tras su nuca y que la congelaba, era como sentir la muerte susurrando en su oído que Sasuke no iba a volver, pero cuando sentía eso no hacía más que negar para sí, aferrándose a la esperanza, recordando que le había entregado su rosario y unificándose con él a través de sus plegarias o eso es lo que intentaba. En medio de este ritual, Sakura escucho un murmullo a su lado, parte de lo que las otras familias presentes hablaban entre si y que inevitablemente llamo su atención.

-Señora, disculpe— llamo Sakura, obteniendo la atención de la familia que se encontraba a un par de pasos de ellos, —¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— pregunto, carraspeando para aclararse ligeramente la garganta.

-Están comentando que no fue ningún accidente de un camión— contesto la madre de la familia.

-Dicen que los soldados venían en marcha y que se encontraron con una tormenta de viento blanco, dicen que hay muchos muertos— explico el padre de igual modo.

Todos los presentes; madres, padres, esposas, hermanas o hermanos habían oído las noticias emitidas por la radio pero oírlas no era suficiente por ello es que estaban en ese gimnasio pero los militares desgraciadamente no decían nada por su estricto código militar o porque tal vez no les convenía hablar, más de alguna forma los familiares presentes en el gimnasio habían conseguido escuchar rumores o conservaciones entre los mismos soldados para acabar sacando sus propias conclusiones y que no hacían más que alarmar todavía más a todos. Aunque la parte consiente de su mente escuchase la respuesta y la asimilara, Mikoto sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas lentamente pero yendo cada vez más rápido al no encontrar resistencia de parte de la Uchiha que tan solo se dejó llevar por esa extraña corriente y el dolor, la angustia, buscando refugio en lo que sentía aunque no fuese posible encontrar algo así en esa clase de sentimientos, tabaleándose hasta desplomarse en los brazos de Fugaku que no se alejaba de ella en ningún momento, haciéndola sentir protegida, haciéndole sentir que no estaba sola aunque solo en parte, porque sentía que una parte de su vida de gran importancia estaba desaparecieron y esa parte importante de su vida era su hijo, su Sasuke a quien temía no volver a ver, una sensación que veía en los ojos de Sakura e Itachi.

-Mi hijo no puede estar muerto— sollozo Mikoto, negando en silencio una y otra vez, intentando aferrarse a la esperanza.

-No lo está— respaldo Fugaku, pegando su frente a la suya, sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella más manteniéndose fuerte por los dos.

-Conocemos a Sasuke, él no se rendiría— declaro Itachi, concentrándose en Sakura quien se sentía sola en su propio dolor, cada vez más angustiada.

Su hermano podía ser menor que él y evidentemente podía tener menos experiencias de vida pero Sasuke era todo menos alguien débil, además tenía una vena de ligera locura en su mente y eso de alguna forme le permitiría sobrevivir, lo conocía bien. Esbozando una triste sonrisa, Sakura simplemente asintió en respuesta mientras mantenía sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su regazo, orando en silencio y moviendo ligeramente los labios como prueba de que tan lejos la llevaban sus pensamientos, hacia donde fuera que estuviera Sasuke en ese páramo helado de nieve y viento, volviendo sus plegarias un escudo que protegiera de todo.

* * *

 _Compañía Andina/Refugio de la Universidad de Concepción_

-¡Cubran las puertas y ventanas!, ¡Usen lo que puedan!— indico Obito con voz clara y fuerte por encima del sonoro eco del viento congelado en el exterior.

En medio de tan devastadora marcha se agradecía cualquier salida que les permitiera descansar, recuperar energías y refugiarse del frió, pero solo había una forma de obtener eso y era llegar al Refugio la Cortina, pero eso estaba demasiado lejos, a kilómetros de distancia que solo harían que más de esos pobres muchachos inocentes y llenos de esperanza murieran por las inclemencias y el frió, por no citar la negligencia en sus uniformes que no estaban para nada capacitados para soportar el frió, convertidos en hielo sobre la piel de esos jóvenes. En medio de esta encrucijada es que la Compañía Andina—que había iniciado la marcha horas después que la Compañía Morteros—encontró el Refugio de la Universidad de Concepción, un refugio alternativo y más cercano que el de la Cortina pero que se convirtió en la salvación de la compañía nada más tenerlo delante, era un espacio grande y hecho de concreto duro, sin implemento alguno que pudiera proveerlos de calor pero de todas formas Obito no dudo en dirigir a los jóvenes de su compañía para que cubrieran las ventanas rotas con las lonas de sus tiendas de campaña para evitar que el aire congelado ingresara y los torturarse todavía más, pero si bien eso ayudaría lo primero que necesitaban hacer al haber bloqueado la entrada de aire por las ventanas era quitarse esos uniformes mortalmente congelados antes de que murieran de frió por continuar usándolos.

-Quítense la ropa y quémenla— instruyo el Uchiha, temblando mientras se desabrochaba apresuradamente la chaqueta de su uniforme.

-Pero, mi cabo…— protesto Nagato uniéndose al coro de confundidas voces que eran él y sus compañeros.

-¡Hagan lo que digo!— insistió él con voz fuerte, sin esperar réplicas de ninguna clase ni las admitiría.

Ya sea que esos jóvenes muchachos estuvieran de acuerdo o no, según la retrograda conducta militar él seguía estando a cargo del regimiento y de la voluntad de ellos por lo que tenían que obedecerlo y lo que les estaba mandando hacer en ese instante era que se despojasen de sus uniformes congelados porque de otro modo y a la larga morirían o sufrirían consecuencias que él no podría perdonarse, no podría vivir consigo mismo si a esos pobres chicos les sucedía algo malo y por lo que fue el primero en sentarse sobre el suelo duro y quitarse el uniforme hasta tan solo encontrarse en ropa interior, siendo prontamente imitado por los cabos bajo su mando y pronto por el resto de los integrantes de su compañía. En un cuadro que claramente resulto gracioso y divertido, todos acabaron vestidos únicamente con su ropa interior, pero aun así y frotándose desesperadamente la piel con las manos todos debían reconocer que se sentían más seguro así y bajo un techo aparentemente seguro que vistiendo esos uniformes que en ese momento se convirtieron en combustible para los cabos Baru y Kagami que buscaron materiales en sus mochilas para mezclar con los uniformes congelados para iniciar una fogata que los mantuviera cálidos y vivos…hasta que la ayudara llegara, pero de todas formas sobrevivirían lo suficiente, pero para lograrlo necesitaban orden.

-Tres filas, rápido, ante el fuego— índico Obito al levantarse del suelo, porque si no había disciplina enloquecerían. Siguiendo sus órdenes, tres jóvenes conscriptos se situaron delante del fuego por alrededor de un minuto. —Ya, listos, tres más, muévanse— relevo sucesivamente, permaneciendo de pie a un costado del fuego, aguardando por su turno, anteponiendo la seguridad de esos muchachos primero. —Que no se duerma nadie, es una orden— determino con voz firme, abriendo una pequeña bolsa que había encontrado dentro de su mochila, tendiendo un pequeño chocolate a cada uno de los jóvenes conscriptos. —Tengan, uno para cada uno, no hay más así que hagan que duren— advirtió, frotándose las manos para intentar entrar en calor lo mejor posible.

No importa que tanta prevención tuvieran, en ese momento y cada uno teniendo un chocolate en la boca era obvio que no dudarían mucho tiempo en esa situación, primero porque los chocolates no durarían y en segundo lugar porque eso no los proveería de alimento y energía suficientes para no desfallecer luego de todas las energías que habían perdido, pero ahí y bajo techo al menos estaban vivos y eso tenían que agradecerlo.

* * *

 _Compañía Morteros/Refugio la Cortina_

Temblando de frió y aunque no sintiera las piernas de las rodillas hacia abajo, Sasuke se obligó a caminar, inicialmente no habría sido capaz de hacerlo sin la ayuda de Naruto pero pronto y por pura fuerza de voluntad se encontró moviendo una pierna delante de la otra, sentía la nieve contra la superficie de su uniforme congelado, amontonándose a sus pies bajo sus botas mientras caminaba, se había desecho del fusil hace mucho al igual que Naruto pero desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos había podido desligarse de sus mochilas que estaban prácticamente pegadas a sus uniformes, y vaya que lo habían intentado, aunque mejor era así ya que deshacerse de los implementos y alimentos que aun guardaban en sus interiores podrían serles útiles. Tras una enorme eternidad que parecía no tener fin, incapaces de ver nada delante de sus ojos—ni aun sus manos, a causa del viento blanco—por fin algo apareció en su rango de visión, ese algo fue el Refugio La Cortina que se alzaba en medio de la nieve como una salvación para ambos, pero tras tan siquiera dar un paso, Naruto se zafo el agarre de su amigo alrededor de quien hasta entonces había envuelto un brazo, desplomándose sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve, había caminado yendo en contra de su cansancio y fatiga pero ya no podía continuar haciéndolo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ni siquiera creía poder levantarse en ese momento, no se sentía capaz.

-Levántate, Naruto— alentó Sasuke, arrodillándose delante de su amigo aunque le doliesen las piernas al hacerlo. —No te rindas, si vivimos lo hacemos los dos, no te dejare aquí— insistió Haciendo que Naruto alzara la mirada y por fin luchara por levantarse. Ambos amigos se apoyaron el uno contra el otro, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la espalda del otro al dar un paso y luego otro, y otro hasta tener la puerta delante y abrirla para entrar en el refugio. —Rápido, destroza tantas como puedas, haremos fuego como sea— tan pronto como cruzo el umbral, Sasuke se despojó de su mochila a como diera lugar, buscar en su interior lo que fuera útil para hacer fuego.

Tener la mochila pegada a la espalda por causa del hielo que la mantenía unida a su uniforme era un obstáculo, pero de todas formas y por fin encontrándose a salvo al interior del refugio, tanto Sasuke como Naruto no dudaron en jalar con todas sus fuerzas de la espalda del otro hasta desprender con mucho esfuerzo las mochilas de sus hombros, y abrirlas sobre el suelo ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de los presentes, porque no estaban solos, dentro del refugio se encontraban otros jóvenes conscriptos de su compañía, entre ellos Kiba Inuzuka que no dudo en levantarse de su lugar—apoyado en un rincón—y tras buscar dentro de su mochila hallar una pequeña hacha con la cual el Uchiha, el Uzumaki y él comenzaron a romper parte de la madera del suelo para obtener material y hacer una fogata que les brindara de algo de calor. Sería muy lindo quedarse sentado en el suelo y sin hacer nada salvo recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido, pero estar vistiendo aquel uniforme congelado lo mataría tarde o temprano y eso Naruto lo sabía, por lo que tras cortas madera suficiente para armar una fogata, el rubio se detuvo a recuperar el aliento por unos breves segundos, percatándose de que por mucha madera que obtuvieran haría falta algo más si querían sobrevivir las horas suficientes para ser rescatados…si es que los rescataban.

-Debe haber algo más— suspiro el Uzumaki, volviendo la mirada hacia su mejor amigo que para su incredulidad comenzó despojarse de la chaqueta del uniforme. —¿Qué estás haciendo?— cuestiono ya que lo que debían hacer era buscar obtener calor, no morir de frió.

-Si seguimos con esto puesto, moriremos de todas formas— contesto Sasuke, dejando la chaqueta caer al suelo, prosiguiendo a desabrocharse los pantalones y quitarse las botas. —Quítenselo rápido— apremio a Naruto y Kiba que ni lentos ni perezosos no dudaron en obedecerlo junto al resto de los presentes. —Naruto, ¿Qué trajiste?— pregunto, volviendo la mirada hacia su mochila hasta extraer un pan que había guardado del desayuno en el regimiento.

-Un poco de harina tostada y un trozo de pan— señalo Naruto emergiendo sus manos del interior de la mochila.

-Pan y unas galletas— contesto Kiba mientras los demás conscriptos revisaban el interior de sus mochilas para reunir tanta comida como pudieran.

Juntemos todo, usaremos la nieve derretida para preparar la harina— decidió el Uchiha, tomando el liderazgo de la situación ya que nadie más se ofrecía para ello. —¡Rápido! No se queden ahí— apremio al ver que nadie se movía ni hacia nada.

Todos ellos estaban vivos y no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados o morirían; tambaleante de frió y débiles por la agotadora marcha que habían realizado, todos los demás conscriptos presentes buscaron afanosamente al interior de sus mochilas todo alimento que hubieran traído consigo del regimiento, acercándose al fuego y exponiendo lo que podían aportar para alimentarse y entrar el calor al mismo tiempo. Fuera del Refugio, en medio de la nieve y tras haberse quedados rezagados al apoyarse el uno en el otro, perdiendo el rumbo más de una vez, el cabo Kankuro Sabaku y el conscripto Sai Yamanaka caminaron en medio de la nieve pese a sentir los músculos entumecidos de dolor y cansancio, pero todo valió la pena tan pronto como el seguro Refugio La Cortina se encontró delante de ellos, tranquilizando a Kankuro que entonces se desplomo contra el hombro del conscripto Yamanaka, sabiéndolo a salvo y sabiendo que sobreviviría es que se sentía capaz de morir en paz, porque no creía haber hecho merito suficiente—tan solo lo había salvado y esa era su obligación—para salvarse también. Aun sintiendo el peso extra sobre su hombro e insólitamente feliz al ver el refugio, Sai se negó a dejar de caminar, ignorando el cansancio y apoyando el brazo del cabo Sabaku contra su hombro, no lo dejaría atrás porque él no lo había dejado atrás a él, y bien podría haberlo hecho.

-Sai, ahí está el refugio, corre— suspiro Kankuro, agotado mientras protestaba contra el agarre del Yamanaka.

-Mi cabo, si morimos; morimos los dos, si vivimos; vivimos los dos— negó Sai, sin darse por vencido y negándose a dejarlo atrás y salvarse solo. —Hice esta marcha con usted y la terminare con usted— insistió al detenerse en la entrada del refugio y empujar la puerta al entrar, suspirando más tranquilo al ver compañeros suyos a salvo en el interior. —¡Ayuda!— pidió al entrar, arrodillándose sobre el suelo junto al Sabaku. -No se duerma, mi cabo, hicimos esto juntos, no se rinda— recordó mientras se comenzaba a quitar el uniforme a imagen de lo que ya habían hecho los otros conscriptos.

-Acérquenlo al fuego, rápido— indico Sasuke, preparando lo que habrían de consumir con ayuda de Naruto y Kiba.

Despojándose de lo que le quedaba del uniforme, Sai empujo a Kankuro lo más cerca del fuego que le fue posible, ayudándolo a quitarse el uniforme congelado lo más rápido posible, frotándole la piel fría con sus manos, cuidándose el uno al otro tal y como habían hecho a lo largo de toda la marcha, como si fueran hermanos y en cierto modo se habían convertido en eso. Abrazándose a sí mismo y frotándose las manos, Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia uno de sus compañeros de compañía y a quien hasta entonces había intentado aislar del frió lo mejor posible, pero que en ese momento y tras un largo debate dejo de moverse y de respirar, el frio y la hipotermia se habían adueña de él y de su vida mientras sus compañeros en silente respeto cubrían su rostro y cuerpo ahora inerte con una lona de las tiendas de campaña que habían traído consigo. Lo que todos los presentes hicieron, fue bajar la cabeza y mantener silencio por tantos segundos como les fue posible en una muda señal de respeto y dolor mutuo, todos los presentes ahí agradecían estar vivos, agradecerían y se enorgullecían de no haber sucumbido ante el susurro de la muerte contra sus oídos, ¿pero sobrevivirían a este día? Tenían unas pocas reservas de comida de las cuales sacar fuerzas, tenían fuego y se encontraban bajo techo pero no contaban con lo suficiente para salir indemnes de ese refugio ni pensaban hacerlo.

Estaban vivos, ¿pero a qué precio?

* * *

 **PD: Saludos mis amores** , ya se lo que están pensando y en serio lo siento, **se que debería haber actualizado** mi historia **"El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana" pero no tuve tiempo **esta semana, **ayer tuve una jaqueca horrible y hoy negocie una posibilidad de trabajo, pero actualizare esta historia dentro de poco, lo prometo :3 l** **as siguientes actualizaciones** **serán** " **El Velo del Amor** **"** este domingo y **"El Clan Uchiha"** a mas tardar el miércoles **:3** como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** ( **a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios** ) a **ZoyNarutera** ( **disculpándome de todo corazón por tardar en actualizar y dedicándole esta historia** ),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** ") **:3** Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
